five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Blichacz/Nightmare Metal Gear
=Wstęp= Witajcie, jestem Blichacz. Oto moje opowiadanie w którym postaram się połączyć Historię z Five Nights at Freddy's z historią w Metal Gear Solid i światem rzeczywistym. Skończyliście się śmiać ? No to zaczynamy. =Rozdział 1 - Tajemnica.= Powiedzieli, że to ma być zwykła misja. Pewnie nawet sami w to wierzyli. Ale kiedy tylko usłyszałem o co chodzi, zrozumiałem, że to nie będzie zwykła misja. Cel który mi przyświecał od 2023, cel dla którego wstąpiłem do reaktywowanego FOXHOUND - znalezienie i powstrzymanie go - był bliżej niż myślałem. Arnold Smith, chory psychicznie czterdziestolatek. Miałem go zabić, ale wiedziałem, że może mnie do niego doprowadzić. 13 marca 2025r. Klif przy lesie Gregory'ego Maxwela. Godzina 11:00 PM. Przybyłem na miejsce. Klif niedaleko placówki badawczej Smitha. Oficer Henry miał się ze mną skontaktować przez Codec. Zapaliłem cygaro i poczekałem jeszcze trochę. Kiedy je wypaliłem, skontaktował się. - A więc, - rozpocząłem - jak ja się tam dostanę ? - Pod laboratorium powinna być przystań dla łodzi. Podpłyniesz tam i wejdziesz na najbliższy pomost. Będzie tam kilku strażnków, ale nie powinni być dla Ciebie problemem. Jeśli ich zaalarmujesz, Przybędą Cyborgi typu C, a cel ucieknie. - Jednoosobowa misja skradankowa. Brzmi dobrze. - Twoje uzbrojenie: Wyciszony pistolet Mk22 na strzałki usypiające, Wyciszony karabin AM MRS-4 na ostrą amunicję i C4 na ,,koszmarne animatroniki". Z karabinem musisz uważać, tłumik się zużyje przy ciągłym ostrzale. Twoje główne cele: Zabić Arnolda Smitha, prowadzącego placówkę i zniszczyć tak zwane ,,koszmarne animatroniki". Brak celów pobocznych. - Zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru. - Powodzenia Malcolm. Bez odbioru. Popatrzyłem się jeszcze trochę na księżyc i skoczyłem w stronę morza. Kiedy wdrapałem się na pomost, uśpiłem strażników i szedłem do schodów. Nie było tam żadnych strażników. Byłem na piętrze -5. Kiedy tylko przeszedłem na piętro 0 zaatakował mnie jakiś przerośnięty robot i grupa trepów. O ile ludzi obezwładniłem w CQC, to robot stanowił dla mnie małą zagadkę. Przede wszystkim zdziwiło mnie to, że miał... głowę królika. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy to może być on, ale ten robot był większy i niebieski. Zdjąłem tłumik z karabinu i zacząłem strzelać. Kiedy zostały mi trzy magazynki, robot rzucił się na mnie. Uciekając, wypadłem przez barierki na piętro -1. Straciłem przytomność. Śniła mi się wczorajsza odprawa. 12 marca 2025r. Centrala FOXHOUND. Godzina 4:30 PM. - Moi drodzy, - powiedział do nas oficer Henry - mamy problem. Doszły do nas informację na temat nowego zagrożenia narodowego. Nasz agent wywiadowczy potwierdził obecność tak zwanych ,,koszmarnych animatroników" na terenie opuszczonej placówki badawczej przy Geilstown która należy teraz do nijakiego Arnolda Smitha. Koledzy na odprawie zaczęli podśmiechiwać kiedy tylko usłyszeli nazwę. - Nie ma się z czego śmiać. - Mówiąc to, Henry włączył projektor ze zdjęciem jednego z tych animatroników. Przestali się śmiać. Na ich twarzach widniał strach. - Co to ku*** jest ?!? - wykrzyczał ktoś z sali. Henry natychmiast odpowiedział. - To jest Nightmare Freddy. Jeden z takowych. Są jeszcze trzy... - TRZY ?!? - znowu ktoś krzyknął. - Tak. Każdy gotowy zniszczyć kraj. Ktoś musi tam iść, zabić Smitha, i je zniszczyć. To jest misja tylko dla wytrwałych. Czy ktoś się pisze na ochotnika ? Natychmiast podniosłem rękę. Wiedziałem, że Smith musi z nim pracować. - Poje**** Cię ? - Usłyszałem znowu czyiś głos. Przez chwilę zapanowała Cisza. Zaraz po tym, oficer podszedł do mnie i zapytał się. - Jesteś tego pewien Malcolm ? - Tak. - odpowiedziałem - Zabiję Arnolda Smitha i zniszczę te roboty. Natychmiast się obudziłem i wstałem. Część piętra była odłamana. Nigdzie nie było mojego karabinu, amunicji do niego, czy chociażby tłumika. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Zauważyłem cyborgi. Pistolet nie podziałałby na nie więc musiałem się przekraść koło nich. Nie znałem planu budynku, więc musiałem być bardzo ostrożny. Najbardziej mnie zastanawiało dlaczego to piętro było tak małe. Reszta budynku wydawała mi się znacznie większa. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem wtedy, dlaczego jest tak mało miejsca. Miałem się dowiedzieć. W końcu udało mi się wyjść z tego piętra. Na schodach czekała mnie pewna niespodzianka. Właził po nich mężczyzna z moim karabinem. On mnie też zauważył. Wycelowaliśmy w siebie. Zauważyłem, że ma oznaczenia FOXHOUND. Nieśmiało rozpocząłem. - Ty też jesteś z FOXHOUND ? Opuściłem broń. On zrobił to samo. - Tak. - Odpowiedział - Kim jesteś ? - Agent Malcolm Growd. A ty ? - Agent Davis Brawl. Przybyłeś, żeby mi pomóc ? - Człowieku, ja o tobie pierwszy raz słyszę. Zdziwił się. Po chwili zaczął znowu mówić - Zaraz, FOXHOUND nie przysłało nikogo by pomóc ich informatorowi w wypełnieniu celu ? - Informatorowi ? To ty powiadomiłeś centrale o ,,koszmarnych animatronikach" ? - ,,Koszmarne animatroniki" ? Co to za głupia nazwa ? Miałem poinformować centrale o najnowszym modelu Metal Gear'a... - Metal Gear'a ? - z trudem powstrzymałem krzyk - Tak. A dokładniej mówiąc czterech nowych modelach Metal Gear'a. I Drawkill'ach... - Jeśli chodzi o Metal Gear'a, to być może przybyliśmy w tym samym celu. Ale co to są te Drawkill'e ? - Drawkill'e to mniejsze modele i mniej zabójcze. Zaświtało mi coś. - Czy te Metal Gear'y i Drawkill'e mają głowy zwierząt ? - Tak ! - W takim razie przybyłem Ci pomóc. Tylko oficer Henry nic o tobie nie wspominał. - Kim jest oficer Henry ? - Głównodowodzący moim oddziałem. - Twoim być może. Ale moim nie. - Okej. Wiem już dość. Skontaktuje się z Henrym i wypytam się go o parę spraw. Spróbowałem się połączyć z centralą przez Codec. O dziwo nie mogłem się z nikim połączyć. - Mój Codec chyba nie działa. Ty spróbuj. Davis miał takie same problemy jak ja. - Dziwne. Wczoraj jeszcze działał. - No nic. Lepiej idźmy zniszczyć Metal Gear'a. A jeszcze jedna sprawa: skąd masz mój karabin ? - Spadł mi pod nogi jak błądziłem na piętrze -2. Chcesz go z powrotem ? - Nie. Z tego co widzę ty pewnie nie masz broni. - Tylko C4 na Metal Gear'a Doszliśmy do piętra 0. Postanowiłem ostrzec Davisa. - Wiesz co ? Ostatnim razem za tymi drzwiami był jeden z Drawkill'i. Z głową królika. Mówi Ci to coś ? - Z głową królika ? To na pewno Bonnie. - Bonnie ? To one mają imiona ? - Tak. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy i Freddy. - Nightmare Freddy. To nazwa jaką podano mi na odprawie. - Kolejna rzecz się zgadza. Wszedłem pierwszy i rozejrzałem się. Nigdzie nie było Bonnie'go - Czysto. Doszliśmy na drugą stronę korytarza i ujrzeliśmy nasz cel - Freddy'ego. Wtedy zrozumiałem dlaczego te pomieszczenia były tak małe. Resztę miejsca zajmowało to bydle. Zajmował łącznie z 25 pięter. Ale coś mi tu nie pasowało - był tylko Freddy. Zastanawiało mnie gdzie były inne. Znowu zacząłem wypytywać Davisa. - Gdzie jest reszta ? - Z danych wynika, że są gdzieś na morzu. Na jakiejś bazie przypominającej platformę wiertniczą. - Tu jest tylko jeden ? - Tak. Zauważyłem, że ochrona przy Freddy'm jest znacznie wzmocniona. 50 Strażników i 25 cyborgów. Powiedziałem Davis'owi, że gdy dojdziemy do platform przy Freddym, to będzie eliminował za pomocą karabinu cyborgi gdy tylko dam mu znak. Przeliczyliśmy amunicję i wyszło, że przy strzałach w głowę zostanie nam trochę amunicji. Przeszliśmy przez jedyne drzwi jakie były. Prowadziły one przez jakieś dziwne laboratorium. To co w nim zobaczyliśmy, zmroziło nam krew w żyłach. To była Kobieta. Leżała na jakimś materacu w stroju przypominającym więzienny. Ona nie była normalna. Ona... Miała głowę lisa. Była cała biała, jakby pokryta sierścią. - Co to jest ? - zapytał zlęknięty Davis. - Chyba jakiś eksperyment Smitha. - Arnolda Smitha ? - Tak. - Ty też masz go zabić, prawda ? - Tak. Zacząłem się do niej zbliżać. - Co ty robisz ? - zdziwił się Davis. - Sprawdzam czy żyje. - A jeśli się na nas rzuci ? - Wątpię. - Niby czemu ?! - Bo znam ją ! Davisa zamurowało. - Ty... Ją znasz ? - Tak. - odpowiedziałem. - Skąd ? - w 2023 roku, - odpowiedziałem po chwili milczenia - jeszcze zanim wstąpiłem do FOXHOUND, pracowałem jako stróż nocny w Fazbear's Fright: the horror attraction. Podczas mojej zmiany nie raz nawiedzały mnie jakieś dziwne... halucynacje animatroników. - Halucynacje ? Chłopie, jak silne zielsko paliłeś ??? - Nie, nic nie paliłem... Prócz cygar. Te halucynacje były wywoływane tym, że patrzyłem się za długo w jedno miejsce na kamerze, i kiedy ją wyłączałem coś na mnie wyskakiwało i psuło coś. - Dooobra... - Wiem jak szalenie to brzmi, ale sam widzisz to co mamy przed sobą, prawda ? Davis nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas. Próbował to ułożyć w całość. W końcu zapytał. - Załóżmy, że Ci wieżę. Ale ona była... animatronikiem ? - Tak. Ona jedyna w tym budynku nie wyskakiwała na mnie. - I niczego nie psuła ? - Z tym było trochę inaczej... - A jak się ona nazywała ? - Grzebiąc w historii poprzednich lokalów dowiedziałem się, że pracownicy nazywali ją Mangle. - Skąd ty takie rzeczy wiesz ? - Nie czas teraz na to. - To w takim razie ty sprawdź czy ta cała ,,Mangle", czy jak jej tam, żyje. Podszedłem do niej i sprawdziłem puls. Żyła. Postanowiłem ją obudzić. - Hej, hej ! Obudź się. - Źle to widzę... - usłyszałem narzekanie Davisa. - Wszystko jest już dobrze. Obudź się. Obudziła się. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła mnie i Davisa natychmiast odsunęła się od nas. Trzęsła się jakby widziała ducha. Postanowiłem ją uspokoić. - Spokojnie, nie jesteśmy od nich. - Ty... - odpowiedziała. - Nie chcemy Ciebie skrzywdzić. - Ja Cię znam. - Przybyliśmy by Cię uwolnić. Popatrzyła się na nas. Po chwili z nieśmiałością w głosie, powiedziała. - Przy... Przybyliście by... Uwolnić mnie ? - Tak. - Nie... Nie chcecie mnie skrzywdzić ? - Nie. Popatrzyła się na mnie załzawionymi oczy. Serce mi się krajało na myśl o tym co oni jej robili. Davis był całą sytuacją zdziwiony. Po chwili, zapytał się. - Jak masz na imię ? - Jessica. - Odpowiedziała. - A nazwisko ? - Derwel. Jessica Derwel. - Ile masz lat ? - Nie wiem. przestałam liczyć już dawno temu... Davis nie wiedział co mówić. Dał mi sygnał bym na chwilę z nim porozmawiał. Podszedłem do niego i zaczął rozmowę. - Nie możemy jej tak tu zostawić. Wiem jak wygląda, ale musimy ją zabrać do jakiegoś szpitala. - Nie mam zamiaru jej tu zostawiać. Bierzemy ją ze sobą. Ale musimy najpierw zniszczyć Metal Gear'a. - Zgoda. Ale powiedz mi, jakim cudem ona była animatronikiem, a teraz żyje i ma własne ciało ? - Nie wiem. Poszperamy w aktach w głównym biurze to może wtedy się czegoś dowiemy. - Dobra. Mangle, a raczej Jessica, wstała i powiedziała, że zanim wyjdziemy, musimy iść w jedno miejsce. Przeszliśmy przez Laboratorium. Wyszliśmy na jakiś korytarz. Kiedy tylko doszliśmy do końca, Davis i Jessica przeszli pierwsi. Kiedy ja chciałem przejść, drzwi nagle się zamknęły. Davis zapytał się. - Co się dzieje ? - Nie wiem. Spróbuję... W tej chwili usłyszałem, że coś za mną idzie. Odwróciłem się. To był on. Ten, którego szukałem. Ten, który był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Springtrap. Wycelowałem w niego. Wiedziałem, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy tym czymś, ale myślałem, że go przestraszę. Nagle zaczął iść w moją stronę. Próbowałem strzelić ale w pistolecie nie było magazynka. Nie wiem co się z nim stało. Postanowiłem włożyć kolejny, ale ten... Zamienił się w proch. Nie wiem jak. Springtrap był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają. Znowu się odwróciłem. Kiedy to zrobiłem, Springtrap stał przede mną. Uśmiechał się. Niewiele myśląc, uderzyłem go w twarz i krzyknąłem do przerażonego Davisa i Jessici by uciekali. Posłuchali się mnie. Biegliśmy omijając Jakieś pokoje i próbując uciec przed tym królikiem. W końcu dobiegliśmy do końca tego korytarza i zamknęliśmy drzwi na zasuwę. Podziałało. Moje magazynki wróciły na miejsce. Davis zapytał się mnie. - Jakim cudem ten robot się teleportował za Ciebie ? - Nie wiem. Wiem, że on takie rzeczy potrafi. Już wcześniej to robił. - Wcześniej ? - W domu strachów... - To on też tam był ? - I nic się od tamtego czasu nie zmienił. - Chłopie, ja się zaczynam powoli gubić w tym wszystkim. - Jeśli wyjdziemy stąd żywi, to wszystko Ci wytłumaczę. Sprawdziłem, czy z Jessicą wszystko w porządku. Nie miała żadnego zadrapania. Ruszyliśmy w dół po schodach i przeszliśmy przez kolejne laboratorium. I tak jak poprzednio, Davis i ja znieruchomieliśmy. Tym razem na materacu leżał w więziennym stroju mężczyzna. Również z głową lisa. tyle, że tym razem był jasnoczerwony. Davis był zdziwiony bardziej niż zwykle. Powiedział. - Czy to... - Foxy ! - krzyknęła Jessica. Davis znowu próbował wszystko poukładać w całość. Patrzyliśmy jak Jessica próbowała obudzić Foxy'ego. - Foxy, to ja, Mangle. Obudź się. To już koniec. Uciekamy stąd. Foxy obudził się. - Mangle... - Uciekamy stąd. Oni nam pomogą. Foxy spojrzał się na mnie. Po chwili wstał i powiedział. - Ty... Ty... TY ! Rzucił się na mnie. Próbował mnie ugryźć. Davis wycelował w niego karabin. Wykrzyczałem, by nie strzelał. Nagle Jessica wzięła mój pistolet i wycelowała w Foxy'ego. Przestał się rzucać. Zapytał się. - Co ty wyprawiasz ? - On jest naszą jedyną szansą ucieczki. Zabijesz go, my zginiemy. Foxy stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Puścił mnie a Jessica oddała mi pistolet. Poszła w stronę drzwi, a Foxy za nią. Davis powiedział. - On wygląda jak jeden z Metal Gear'ów. - Wiem. - Jego też znasz ? - Tak. - Był w tym domu strachów ? - Tak. - To dlaczego wyglądasz na zdziwionego ? - Bo jego nie powinno tu być. Davis popatrzył się przez chwilę na mnie. Po tym ruszył do naszej pary ,,lisów". Po chwili zrobiłem to samo. Mieliśmy otwierać drzwi, ale Davis zapytał się Foxy'ego. - Jak się nazywasz ? - Francis Kolwin. - W takim razie Francis, miło mi Cię poznać. - Nawzajem. Davis chciał wtedy tylko poznać imię Foxy'ego. W każdym razie, otworzyliśmy drzwi i naszym oczom ukazał się Metal Gear. Jessica prowadziła nas do niego przez cały czas. Nagle zaczęła mówić. - Jeśli nie zniszczymy tego czegoś, Ludzie będą mieli problem. - My się nim zajmiemy - powiedział Davis. Zaczęliśmy pozbywać się ochrony. Ja usypiałem trepów a Davis niszczył cyborgi. Zaniosłem strażników do przystani i Zaczęliśmy podkładać ładunki C4. Po dwóch godzinach wszystko było obłożone materiałami wybuchowymi. Kierowałem moich towarzyszy do wyjścia. Kiedy doszliśmy do niego zauważyłem jak Smith opuszcza placówkę. Zauważył nas i rzucił się do ucieczki. Pobiegłem za nim. Krzyknąłem tylko w stronę Davisa. - Wysadźcie to jak wyjdziecie. Wybiegłem z placówki. Zauważyłem jak Smith wbiega do lasu. Ścigałem go tak przez 3 minuty w trakcie których słyszałem eksplozję laboratorium. W pewnym momencie ktoś uderzył mnie kolbą jakiegoś karabinu. Byli to żołnierze FOXHOUND. Zakłuli mnie w kajdanki i zaprowadzili do płonącej placówki. Zakłuli też Davisa, Jessicę i Francisa. Usłyszałem jak jeden z nich mówi przez Codec, że Metal Gear został zniszczony a nas aresztowano. Po tym komunikacie, jeden z agentów wziął moje Mk22 i strzelił mi prosto w twarz strzałką usypiającą. =Rozdział 2 - Ucieczka.= Spałem, przez jakąś godzinę. W między czasie zdążyli przenieść mnie, Jessicę, Francisa i Davisa do Jakiegoś pokoju przesłuchań. Śniła mi się moja ostatnia rozmowa z właścicielem domu strachów. 30 sierpnia 2023r. Biuro ,,Johnson Industrial" Godzina 7:00 AM. Mój szef, Johnson Merkins, był zły na mnie z powodu doprowadzenia do pożaru. Musiałem mu wytłumaczyć, że Springtrap nie był tylko zwykłym animatronikiem. - Miałeś pilnować przewodów a nie gapić się cały czas na jednego animatronika ! - Krzyczał na mnie Johnson. - Szef nie rozumie. - próbowałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć. - Tamta noc to był jakiś koszmar a nie praca... - To ty nie rozumiesz. Nie płaciłem Ci żebyś się cały czas gapił tylko w jedno miejsce i co chwila coś resetował ! Swoją drogą: ty masz jakiegoś pecha czy coś, że wszystko czego dotkniesz IDZIE Z DYMEM !?! - Szefie, ten animatronik, Springtrap, on próbował mnie zabić... - Przychodzisz naćpany do mojego biura ? Czy tobie mózg odje**** !?! - Szefie, nie zastanawiało nigdy szefa, dlaczego ma na swoim endoszkielecie ludzkie szczątki ? - Zastanawiało. Okazało się, że ktoś w nim umarł. I to Ciebie przeraziło ? Przecierz ty go widziałeś już z pięć dni ! - Wiedział szef, że ktoś w nim umarł, ale mimo to postanowił go szef zostawić ? - To bardziej straszyło klientów. Masz szczęście, że nie spłonął w pożarze. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś zwolniony ! - On przetrwał ??? - Tak. I jest zdatny do użytku. - Szefie, musisz go zniszczyć... - ŻE CO ?!? - Szefie, ten robot jest opętany... - IDŹ MI STĄD I NIE ĆPAJ WIĘCEJ !!! - Ale... - Wyjdź. To był ostatni raz kiedy go widziałem w 2023r. 14 marca 2025r. Lokalizacja nieznana. Godzina 3:00 PM. Obudziłem się w ciemnym pokoju. Moje ręce były przyczepione do sufitu przez łańcuchy. Nie dotykałem nogami ziemi. Kiedy całkiem się ocknąłem, zauważyłem przed sobą szybę. Widziałem, przez nią moich towarzyszy, a za nimi dwóch agentów FOXHOUND. Nie kojarzyłem żadnego z tych agentów. Byli przywiązani do krzeseł. Nagle w pomieszczeniu w którym byłem światła rozbłysły, a w ich zgasły. Zauważyłem, że nie mam na sobie nic prócz spodni i butów. Nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły. Wszedł do nich ktoś, kogo się nie spodziewałem zobaczyć. Mój stary szef - Johnson. Był w ubiorze pułkownika. Chwilę po nim wszedł Oficer Henry. Zdziwiony zacząłem rozmowę. - Johnson ? - Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm. Coś ty sobie najlepszego myślał ? - Co ty tu robisz ? - Nie widzisz ? Będę Ciebie przesłuchiwał. - Zostałeś żołnierzem ? Myślałem, że po pożarze domu strachów postanowisz go odbudować. - Wolałem wstąpić do FOXHOUND... Tak jak ty. - Co to ma wszystko znaczyć ? - Przesłuchanie ? Sprawdzę ile wiesz. Ale, jeśli się wygadasz, zabiję któreś z tych lisów albo Davisa. Zacznijmy. Teraz masz szansę uratować tego całego Foxy'ego, czy jak mu tam. Zabrał kij baseball'owy i zaczął mnie nim bić. Jego ciosy były silniejsze niż mi się zdawało. Z każdym, ból wzrastał. W końcu zapytał. - Co wiesz o operacji ,,ressurect" ? - Nic Ci nie powiem. Bił mnie jeszcze przez 3 minuty. W końcu przestał, ale złamał mi kilka żeber, nos, lewą rękę i wybił mi pięć zębów. z mojego ciała zaczęła spływać krew. Powiedział. - Gratulacje, uratowałeś zwierzę... - To nie zwierzę. - Powiedziałem. - Ale człowiek też nie. – odrzekł po chwili Johnson - I tak jest bardziej ludzki niż ty ! Milczał tak przez chwilę. Po tym spojrzał się na Henry'ego i zaśmiał się. Zaczął mówić. - Teraz masz szansę uratować mojego podopiecznego. Znasz go, to Davis. - Co mu strzeliło, że postanowił pracować z tobą ? - Heh, jestem Ciekaw czy dla niego też się poświęcisz. Za chwilę przez twoje ciało przepłynie prąd o sile dziesięciu tysięcy woltów. Masz teraz szansę, powiedz co wiesz o operacji ,,ressurect" ? - Będę milczał. - Idiota... Zaczęło się na nowo. Prąd był puszczany przez łańcuchy do których byłem przyczepiony. Poraził mnie od rąk do stóp. Znowu zaczął się wypytywać. Nie powiedziałem mu, że nic nie wiem. Wolałem iść w zaparte i nie ryzykować. W końcu przestał mnie razić. Cały się trząsłem. Ból był silniejszy niż przy biciu. W końcu powiedział. - Brawo, uratowałeś kogoś normalnego. Ale to było na Ciebie za słabe. Teraz przygotuj się na prawdziwy ból. Wyjął z kabury rewolwer i przystawił mi go do oka pod kątem. Wiedziałem co się święci. Chciał odstrzelić mi oko. Znowu zaczął mówić. - Dziewczyna. Możesz ocalić ją albo siebie. Powiedz tylko co wiesz, i ulżysz sobie Cierpień. - Pier*** się... Nic nie powiem. - Splunąłem mu krwią na buty. - Jak wolisz. Strzelił. Pozbawił mnie prawego oka. Ból był większy niż przy poprzednich torturach. Mój krzyk był słyszany na cały budynek. Po wszystkim znowu mówił do mnie. - Jesteś twardszy niż myślałem... Ale także głupszy. - Po tym zwrócił się do Henry'ego. - Masz ich przypilnować. Ja będę na Mother Base. Informuj mnie o wszystkim. - Zrozumiałem. - wymruczał Henry. Johnson wyszedł a w drugim pokoju zapalili światło. Jessica, Francis, Davis... Byli przerażeni. Jessica popłakała się. Kiedy minęła minuta, Henry skinął głową w stronę żołnierzy. Oni podeszli do moich towarzyszy i przecieli ich więzy. Henry podszedł do pewnego przycisku i nacisnął go. Łańcuchy puściły, a ja wylądowałem w kałuży mojej własnej krwi. Wszystko mnie bolało, a mój wzrok się rozmywał. Henry pomógł mi wstać i zaczął mówić. - Przepraszam, że to się musiało tak potoczyć. Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Groził, że mnie zabije. Wiem, że nie przywrócę Ci oka, ale przepraszam. - To nie twoja wina. - mówiłem - Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Ale musisz mi pomóc go powstrzymać. - Johnson pracuje z Arnoldem. On też stworzył te Metal Gear'y. Zamierzają odpalić kolejnego. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Davis. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął się wypytywać. - Jezu Chryste, wszystko w porządku ? - Tak. - uspokajałem go - Prócz oka i ręki powinienem dać sobie radę. Z wami wszystko dobrze ? - Prócz kilku siniaków jesteśmy cali. Po co się tak dla nas narażałeś ? - Bo wam ufam i wiem, że wy mnie nie zdradzicie. Davis był naprawdę zdziwiony. Przynajmniej tak mówiła jego mina. Wyszliśmy z pokoju przesłuchań. Na jakiś korytarz do którego wchodziły trzy inne. Czekali tam żołnierze, Jessica i Francis. Francis zaczął mówić. - Dziękuję. - Nie ma za co. - Nieprawda. Uratowałeś mi życie, mimo że próbowałem Cię zabić. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś ? - Dlatego, że dość już się wycierpiałeś. Naszą rozmowę przerwało otwarcie się drzwi za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się. Nikogo za mną nie było, ale słyszałem jakieś dziwne brzęczenie. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się jakiś przerośnięty robot i Próbował przemielić mi głowę. No właśnie – próbował. Henry wyciągnął swoje p90 i wystrzelał cały magazynek w jego głowę. Puścił mnie i padł. Henry podszedł do niego i przyjrzał mu się. Po chwili powiedział. - Cholera. Cokolwiek to jest, może się kamuflować. Nie wiem jak to coś zobaczyć gołym okiem. Może ich być więcej. - Musimy się nasłuchiwać. - powiedziałem - Te roboty może są niewidzialne ale są głośne. Teraz musimy się stąd wydostać. - Ja bym Ci najpierw radził poszukać twoich rzeczy i jakiejś broni. Powinny być w magazynie. Wystarczy, że pójdziesz w tamtą stronę. - Potem odwrócił się w stronę Davisa i Francisa - Wasza dwójka pójdzie tam i poszuka jakiś leków przeciwbólowych dla Malcolma. My wyjdziemy i postaramy się wezwać helikopter. Jessica powiedziała, że pójdzie ze mną. Zgodziłem się na to, ale bałem się czy coś się jej nie stanie. Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się. Po drodze do magazynów minęliśmy kilka z tych robotów. Wystarczyło iść po cichu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. W końcu doszliśmy do magazynu. Wziąłem swoje ubrania oraz moje Mk22 i AM MRS-4. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze trochę i zauważyłem pewien pistolet. To był pistolet TT z tłumikiem i ulepszonym celownikiem. Łatwo się z niego celowało z jednym okiem więc postanowiłem go wziąć. Nagle Jessica powiedziała. - Uratowałeś moje życie. Dlaczego ? Przecież ty mnie prawie nie znasz. - Ty jako jedyna w domu strachów próbowałaś mi pomóc. A poza tym, znam Ciebie lepiej niż myślisz. - Serio ? - Jessica, ja wiem. - Niby o czym ? - O tym, że on Ciebie zabił. Odwróciłem się w stronę Jessici. Zapanowała cisza. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nas się nie odzywało. W końcu Jessica powiedziała. - Ty... Wiesz ? - Tak. - Skąd ? - Grzebałem w historii dawnych pizzerii. Kiedy miałem te dziwne halucynacje po skończeniu każdej zmiany, zacząłem rozumieć, że w animatronikach były uwięzione dusze zabitych dzieci. - A więc... W końcu ktoś zrozumiał. - Tak. Wiem, że w Springtrapie jest uwięziony wasz zabójca. W 2023 spaliłem dom strachów. Wywołałem spięcie kabli bo chciałem mieć pewność, że nikogo już nie zabije. Niestety, przeżył. - Chciałeś go powstrzymać ? - I uwolnić was. Wstąpiłem do FOXHOUND by go znaleźć i żeby znaleźć sposób na uwolnienie innych dzieci. W 2023 myślałem, że uwolniłem duszę z sześciu animatroników: Bonniego, Chici, Foxy'ego, Marionetki, Freddy'ego i Golden Freddy'ego. Ale Francis dalej tu jest. Czy to oznacza, że tak na prawdę nikogo nie uratowałem ? - Przez te dwa lata próbowałeś nas uwolnić ? Dziękuje... - Za co ? przecież nie uwolniłem żadnego z was. - Ale poświęciłeś dla nas dwa lata swojego życia. Nikt tego wcześniej nie zrobił. Jessica była wtedy szczęśliwa. Cieszyła się, że ktoś w końcu postanowił pomóc jej i pozostałym. Powiedziała, że mi pomoże i wzięła leżącego obok Famasa i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Bałem się, że zrobi nim komuś krzywdę i powiedziałem. - Zabijanie nie jest najszlachetniejszą czynnością. Nie poczułabyś się wesoło po tym, jakbyś kogoś zastrzeliła. - Wiem. Ale jak na razie są tu tylko Roboty. Prawda ? - Tak... Ale błagam, nie strzelaj do mnie, Francisa, Davisa i do siebie. - Spokojnie. Nie miała żadnego doświadczenia z bronią palną. Coś jak ja dwa lata temu. Wytłumaczyłem jej jak się celuje, co nacisnąć, żeby strzelić, gdzie się wkłada magazynek i jak się zabezpiecza i odbezpiecza. Szczerze mówiąc, bałem się że zabije tym siebie zamiast kogoś innego, ale każda pomoc i każdy karabin był mile widziany. Starałem się jeszcze poszukać tłumika do Famasa, ale były tylko kamizelki kuloodporne, amunicja i moje rzeczy. ubrałem się i poszedłem szukać Davisa i Francisa. Te roboty dalej tam były, ale ni jak nie wiedziałem gdzie mają głowy, więc wolałem nie strzelać. W końcu dotarłem do pokoju przesłuchań. Już tam na mnie czekali. Davis dał mi leki przeciwbólowe. Francis natomiast miło mnie zaskoczył. Otóż dał mi opaskę na oko. thumb|Wygląd Malcolma po torturach. Podziękowałem mu i dałem mu Kamizelkę i Mk22. Wiedziałem, że nikogo nim nie zabije, więc byłem znacznie spokojniejszy niźli przy Jessice. Dałem Davis'owi Karabin i zacząłem iść w stronę wyjścia, ale zatrzymał mnie i powiedział. - Wiem, że nie czas na to teraz, ale miałeś mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. Powiedziałem do Jessici i do Francisa, żeby na chwilę nas zostawili. - Dwa pytanie. - Powiedziałem. - Dw... Dobra. Kim jest Arnold Smith ? - Arnold Smith, czterdzieści lat, chory psychicznie inżynier. Zachorował jak miał cztery lata. Chorobę wywołała śmierć ojca, Fritz Smitha. Pracował jako stróż nocny w Pizzeri Freddy'ego Fazbeara w 1987 roku. Został zwolniny po pierwszym dniu po tym jak majstrował przy A.I. animatroników. Po tym nie mógł znaleźć pracy i zapadł w alkoholizm. Zmarł na marskość wątroby. Mały Arnold nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Wydawało mu się, że ludzie odpowiedzialni za jego zwolnienie zabili mu ojca. Poprzysiągł im zemstę. Nikt go nie traktował jako poważne zagrożenie i to był ich błąd. W 1989 roku, kiedy miał sześć lat, znalazł wszystkich członków zarządu i każdemu podciął gardło, oprócz jednego. Ten czekał na niego z obstawą policyjną. Arnolda aresztowali i wsadzili do psychiatryka. Uciekł z zakładu w 2004 roku. Zabił wtedy dwudziestu ochroniarzy. Kiedy uciekł odkrył, że ostatni członek zarządu nie żyje. Od tamtego czasu uczył się techniki. Co dalej, tego nie wiem. - Okeeeej. To teraz drugie: co to operacja ,,ressurect" ? - Nie wiem. Podczas tortur udawałem, że coś wiem, żeby wam się nie stała krzywda. - Zaraz... Cierpiałeś niewyobrażalne bóle byle by tylko nas chronić ? - Tak. Teraz idźmy, czuję jak oczodół mi gnije. - Dobra. Wyszliśmy. Okazało się, że Jessica i Francis cały czas podsłuchiwali. Nie winie ich za to, powinni wiedzieć kto ich przetrzymywał. Wyszliśmy z budynku. Był to jakiś stary bunkier. Okazało się, że na helikopter będziemy jeszcze musieli trochę poczekać. Na lądowisku Henry i jego ludzie walczyli z Bonniem. Jessica odbezpieczyła Famasa i zaczęła strzelać. Moje obawy o jej umiejętności strzeleckie były nieuzasadnione. Wystrzelała magazynek w głowę Bonniego. Byłem w szoku, miała naprawdę dobrą celność. Francis wyrwał Davis'owi karabin i też zaczął strzelać. Oboje umieli celować perfekcyjnie. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Oboje mieli umiejętności strzeleckie, które potrafiło się wyćwiczyć po roku intensywnego treningu. Stanowiło to dla mnie zagadkę, ale nie mogłem nią sobie wtedy zaprzątać głowy. Podniosłem moje Mk22 i dałem Davis'owi pistolet. Podbiegł do mnie Henry który powiedział, że muszę iść do wierzy komunikacyjnej, zniszczyć zakłócacz sygnału i wezwać wsparcie. Starałem się biec, ale złamane żebra dały mi się we znaki. Jakimś cudem doszedłem do wierzy. Czekali tam na mnie uzbrojeni strażnicy. Szybko ich uśpiłem i zniszczyłem zaklucacze. Postanowiłem wezwać wsparcie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to robię, ale skontaktowałem się z nim. - Patryk ! - Hej Malcolm, - odpowiedział - co u Ciebie ty cichaczu je**** ? - Kur** mać, Patryk nie mam na to czasu ! - Co się dzieje ? - Potrzebuje wsparcia. NATYCHMIASTOWEGO ! - Gdzie jesteś ? - W Geilstown. Potrzebuje tutaj ekipy. - Jesteśmy w drodze. trzymaj się ! Załatwiłem wsparcie. Kiedy tylko odłożyłem słuchawkę usłyszałem eksplozję. Widziałem płomienie dochodzące z lądowiska. Bez żadnej sekundy myślenia poszedłem na lądowisko. Okazało się, że Davis znalazł RPG i postanowił go użyć. Zniszczył Drawkill'a jednym strzałem. Dla pewności rozdeptałem jego głowę. Naszą radość zniszczył w jednej chwili Pewien widok. Metal Gear Bonnie. Zaczął terroryzować Geilstown. W tym momencie Codec Henry'ego zadzwonił. Można było usłyszeć. - Tutaj Morpho. Zbliżam się do LZ. Nagle zaczął nadlatywać helikopter. Potem usłyszeliśmy przez Codec. - Tutaj Morpho. Ląduje na LZ. To był śmigłowiec transportowy. Mógł pomieścić z dziesięć osób. Wsiedliśmy do niego. Henry zajął miejsce drugiego Pilota. Ja siadłem na jednym z miejsc pasażera. Dolecieliśmy do Metal Gear'a. Davis rozpoczął ostrzeliwanie go z RPG. Po około dwóch minutach bydle spadło na las Maxwela. Policyjne oddziały otoczyły go. Ja wyskoczyłem z helikoptera kiedy ten był metr nad ziemią. Doszedłem kokpitu Metal Gear'a. był pusty. Smith, Johnson, lub ktoś inny zdążył go opuścić i zbiec. Jednak byłem zadowolony. Kolejny Metal Gear jadł piach. Wtedy podjechał on. Ten którego wezwałem. Podjechał pojazdem opancerzonym. Wysiadł z niego wraz z ekipą. Zaczął mówić. - Skończyłeś imprezę zanim przyjechałem ? W każdym razie, miło Ciebie widzieć. - Nawzajem Rojo. Nawzajem. - Chryste panie, co Ci się stało z okiem ? - Tortury i takie tam. Ale nie czas na to. Widzisz to bydle ? - Wielkie monstrum. - Są jeszcze takie dwa. Musisz mi pomóc je zniszczyć. - Trochę nabrudziły w tym mieście. Pomogę wam, za darmo. - Dzięki Rojo. Rojo to lojalny przyjaciel. Pomagał mi w mojej misji. Przywiózł ze sobą swoją ekipę - Remika, Skowyrskiego, Tomasza, Kasprzyka, Surmonia i Sergiusza. Wszyscy mi pomagali. Byłem im wdzięczny za to. Pomagali mi do końca. =Rozdział 3 – Ukryta motywacja.= Odkąd tylko Patryk i jego ekipa przyjechali, robili wszystko by mi pomóc. Na początku byli trochę zdziwieni kiedy tylko zobaczyli Francisa i Jessicę… Tzn. wszyscy prócz Rojewskiego i Surmonia. Rojson widział już dziwniejsze rzeczy, a Surmoń… Nie wiem czemu. Przez trzy miesiące znajdowaliśmy i przesłuchiwaliśmy coraz to wyżej postawionych oficerów FOXHOUND. Dzięki nim dowiedzieliśmy się o wielu placówkach podobnych do tej przy lesie Maxwela. Dzięki nim usunęliśmy też nanomaszyny by mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie zabije przez jeden z ich projektów – ,,działa patriotów”. Przez te trzy miesiące musiałem się też leczyć po torturach jakie zafundował mi Johnson, ale nie oznaczało to, że będę odpoczywał. Trenowałem, by móc przyzwyczaić się do celowania z jednego oka. Postanowiłem też sprawdzić jak wiele Francis i Jessica wiedzą o CQC i broni. Okazało się, że bardzo dużo. Umieli się posługiwać każdym rodzajem uzbrojenia a w CQC byli niezwykle prawidłowi i szybcy. Ja sam osiągnąłem ich czas reakcji zaledwie kilka dni przed akcją w laboratorium Arnolda. Oni mieli go od razu. Jakby jakiś dar lub coś innego. Mimo, że było to nadzwyczaj dziwne, nie byłem tym zaniepokojony. Byłem tym zadowolony, bo naprawdę mogli mi pomóc. Trenowaliśmy za moim domem na przedmieściach. Cywile ewakuowali się, więc nie musiałem się bać, że ktoś ich zobaczy i doniesie o tym mediom. W między czasie znalazłem im jakieś normalne ubranie, a nie uniformy więzienne. Rojo i reszta rozłożyli namioty a Davis w był w swoim mieszkaniu. Francis i Jessica spali w moim domu, a ja patrolowałem w nocy okolice by mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie zaatakuje. Nie przysparzali mi żadnych problemów… No może raz. Francis dorwał się do mojego składu bimbru. Przez cały dzień łaził narąbany jak meserszmit. To go jednak nie osłabiło ani trochę. 16 czerwca 2025r. Dom Malcolma. Godzina 10:00 PM. To był trening taki jak zwykle: Celność, CQC, granaty i szybkość przeładowania. Kiedy tylko skończyliśmy, Jessica poszła się umyć a ja zatrzymałem Francisa by z nim porozmawiać. - Francis, wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale musisz mi coś powiedzieć. - O co chodzi ? - O to co zrobiłem w 2023. Francis milczał przez chwilę. Wiedział co się święci. - Są Ci za to wdzięczni, tego jestem pewien. – powiedział. - Czy oni… też są dalej tutaj ? - Nie. Opuścili wtedy ten świat. - Więc co ty tu dalej robisz ? Nie powinieneś być w niebie. - Próbowałem tam przejść, ale nie mogłem. Coś mnie odpychało, jakby jakaś tajemnicza siła. To nie była moja wola. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już by mnie tu nie było. Czekałem rok. Rok tułaczki, rok rozpaczy i bezsilności. Chciałem, żeby tylko coś się stało… I stało. W jednej chwili straciłem jakąkolwiek przytomność. Nic nie czułem, nic nie słyszałem, nic nie widziałem. Kiedy tylko się obudziłem, byłem w tym ciele. - Jakim cudem ? - Nie wiem. Przetrzymywali mnie przez kolejny rok. Karmili mnie suchym chlebem i brudną wodą. O dziwo nie miałem po tym jakichkolwiek chorób. Po tym uwolniliście mnie. Milczałem przez chwilę. Po tym znowu zacząłem. - Czy chciałbyś być z nimi w niebie ? - Przez te od pięćdziesiąt dwa lata ? Tak. Ale teraz chce tu zostać. - Dlaczego ? Francis milczał przez pewien czas. Spojrzał na balkon z którego Jessica patrzyła na miasto i powiedział. - Dla niej. - Naprawdę ją kochasz. - Tak. Od 1973 byłem sam. Myślałem, że na zawsze sam. Ale kiedy tylko ją poznałem, zrozumiałem, że nie jestem sam. - Kiedy ją poznałeś ? - W 1987. Kiedy doszły Wersje zabawkowe. Wtedy on… - Rozumiem. – odrzekłem po chwili. - Muszę iść. - W porządku. Do jutra. - Do jutra. Francis poszedł do domu. Poszedłem przed główne wejście i jak zwykle przed patrolem zapaliłem cygaro. Nagle podjechał wóz opancerzony Roja. Wysiadł z niego Davis i Szymon. Podeszli do mnie z karabinem M4 i strzelbą Remington 870. Kasprzyk zaczął. - Co tam ? - Isamu, Isamu. Ty ch***. – odpowiedziałem popalając cygaro. - Że co ? - Ty jesteś kur** durny a nie głupi. - Co ja niby takiego zrobiłem ? - Sądzisz, że dlaczego tu stoję a nie śpię ? - Eee, bo chcesz ? - Nie. Byłem zły na Isamu. Miał niezwykle genialny, ale zarazem debilny pomysł. Wszystko się zaczęło od tego, że powiedziałem Davis’owi zgodnie z obietnicą wszystko co dotyczy Francisa i Jessici. Był w szoku kiedy tylko mu to wytłumaczyłem. Nie wiem co mu strzeliło ale powiedział wszystkim, że byli w animatronikach od co najmniej siedemdziesiątego trzeciego. Isamu wtedy postanowił, że pomoże im dowiedzieć się, co się od tamtej pory działo. Pokazał Francis’owi i Jessice Internet, prawdziwe pole minowe. Wszystko było dobrze dopóki nie odkryli pewnej strony. Przez grzeczność nie powiem jakiej. Dzięki niemu co najmniej cztery razy w tygodniu… Ale wróćmy do rozmowy. - To dlaczego ? – wtrącił się Davis. - To też po części twoja wina. – odpowiedziałem. - Moja wina ? - Tak ! Po jaką cholerę mówiłeś im ? - Uznałem, że lepiej by wiedzieli. - Ale wróćmy do tego, dlaczego jestem durny. – powiedział Isamu. - Pokazałeś im Internet. – wytłumaczyłem. - No i ? - Zgadnij co odkryli ! - Co? - znowu wtrącił się Davis. Powiedziałem mu na ucho. - Pier****** ! – powiedział zdziwiony Davis. - O czym on Pier**** ? – zapytał się Isamu. - Ty faktycznie jesteś debilem. – odrzekł Davis. - Co niby takiego odkryli ? – Po tym pytaniu, Davis mu powiedział. - O. – powiedział Kasprzyk. - Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia ? – powiedziałem. - Nie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy ! - Mogłeś ich chociaż pilnować. - Daj spokój. Nie są już dziećmi. - Dobra. – przerwał nam Davis - Już dochodzi powoli północ. Przyjechaliśmy Ci pomóc w patrolowaniu. - Dzięki. Zaczynajmy. Wypaliłem cygaro i ruszyłem patrolować z Tokariewem w ręku. Około w pół do pierwszej usłyszałem krzyk Isamu. Pobiegłem w jego stronę. Po drodze on pierwszy do mnie dobiegł i ukrył się za mną. Był przerażony. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale po chwili już wszystko zrozumiałem. Zauważyłem go. To był on – Springtrap. Tyle, że tym razem nie był sobą. On… Był taki sam jak Jessica i Francis. Miał ludzkie ciało, ale głowę królika. Szedł w naszą stronę. Próbowałem wystrzelić, ale podobnie jak w laboratorium moja amunicja zniknęła. Isamu miał taki sam problem jak ja. Niewiele myśląc postanowiliśmy uciekać. Jak zwykle Springtrap był krok za nami, mimo, że szedł wolno. Nagle, po dwóch godzinach błądzenia, moja latarka padła. Kiedy znowu zaczęła działać, okazało się, że Sprindtrap otoczył nas. Gdzie nie poświeciłem, on tam był. Wtedy latarka znowu padła. Na szczęście w domu paliło się światło. Szybko z Szymonem dobiegliśmy tam i zabarykadowałem się. W salonie byli wszyscy prócz Davisa. Ten po chwili zaczął się dobijać do okna. Otworzyłem je i wskoczył przez nie. Był przerażony ale kiedy tylko nas zobaczył uspokoił się. - Też zniknęła Ci amunicja, prawda ? – zapytał Isamu. - Tak. – odpowiedział zziajany Davis. – Malcolm, powinniśmy się zabarykadować. - Racja. – odrzekłem. Zamknąłem drzwi na zasuwę. Podziałało. Aż do za piętnaście szósta wszystkie drzwi i okna były zamknięte. Wtedy omawialiśmy sytuację. - Jesteś pewien, że tu nie wejdzie ? – Zapytała Jessica. - Tak – odpowiedziałem. – Ale co on z sobą zrobił ? - Co on z sobą zrobił ? – Zapytał się Francis. - Wygląda jak wy, - Odpowiedział Davis – tyle, że ma głowę królika a nie lisa. - Zaraz, - wtrącił się przerażony Isamu – wy to cholerstwo już kiedyś widzieliście ? - Tak. – odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy. - Pokonaliście go kiedyś ? - Próbowałem go podpalić, – odpowiedziałem – ale nie podziałało. - To jak my go… - wykrztusił z siebie Isamu. Kiedy tylko na mnie spojrzał, jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak kafle piecowe. Innych też. Zrozumiałem o co chodzi. - Stoi za mną, prawda ? – zapytałem się. - Aha. – wymamrotała Jessica. Odwróciłem się. Rzeczywiście tam stał. Patrzył się na mnie. Nagle powiedział. - Jesteś prawie gotowy Malcoml… Zaniemówiłem. Już miał się na mnie rzucić, ale zegar wybił szóstą a on zniknął. Byłem szczęśliwy ale też zaniepokojony. Co on mógł mieć na myśli ? Powiedziałem do towarzyszy. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę się wyspać. Byłem tym wszystkim naprawdę zmęczony. Nie przebierając się natychmiast rzuciłem się do łóżka. Śniło mi się pewne spotkanie. 9 października 2024r. Dom Jeremy’ego Fitzgeralda. Godzina 00:27 PM. Odkryłem, że w 1987 roku strażnikiem nocnym w pizzeri Fazbear’a był szesnastoletni Jeremy Fitzgerald – ofiara ugryzienia w osiemdziesiątym siódmym. Wiedziałem, że może mi coś o nim powiedzieć. Co tam, że ma Pięćdziesiątkę na karku, miał informacje które by mi się przydały. Zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem do drzwi. Otworzył mi jakiś nastolatek. - Dzień dobry, - powiedziałem – zastałem tu może Jeremy’ego Fitzgeralda ? - A ty tu czego śmieciu ? – odrzekł młody. Ech, amerykańska młodzież. - Kto tam ? – usłyszałem czyjś dorosły głos. - Jakiś białas. – odpowiedział. - Jason ! – znów mówił ten sam człowiek. Nagle ten człowiek przyszedł. Miał obandażowaną głowę. To był właśnie Jeremy. Powiedział do mnie. – Niech pan wejdzie. A ty – odwrócił się do nastolatka – marsz do pokoju. Wszedłem. Zaprowadził mnie do salonu. Tam usiedliśmy na fotelach. Rozpoczął rozmowę. - Witam pana. Przepraszam za mojego syna, przechodzi trudny okres. - Rozumiem. – Odpowiedziałem. - Jest pan głodny ? Chce pan coś wypić Panie… - Growd. Nie, dziękuje. - Więc co pana tu sprowadza, panie Growd ? - Chciałem się zapytać o pana pracę w Pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbear’a, panie Fitzgerald. Zapadła cisza. Spojrzał na mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. - Czego pan ode mnie chce ? – zapytał. - Informacji. - O czym ? - O tym, co pan tam widział. W ciągu pracy w Pizzeri widział pan coś podejrzanego ? - Może. - A co dokładnie ? - Animatroniki. - Może mi pan o nich opowiedzieć ? - Cóż… ostatniego dnia pracy w tej pizzeri… Tego chyba z resztą nie muszę tłumaczyć. - Fakt. Chodziło mi bardziej o nocne zmiany i o to co było przed i po nich. - Z nocy na noc animatroniki stawały się bardziej… - … Agresywne ? - Tak. Coraz szybciej podchodziły do stróżówki i były sprytniejsze. - I nic poza tym ? nie miał pan żadnych halucynacji czy innych snów. - Skąd pan… - Popatrzył się na mnie z wrogością w oczach. To było za wiele dla niego. Ale musiałem naciskać by się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Tak. Kilka ich było. - Mógłby mi pan je opisać ? Opisał każdą z nich. W prawie każdej pojawiał się motyw zabitych dzieci. - Dobra, - powiedziałem – wiem już wszystko. Do widzenia. Poszedłem w stronę drzwi i je otworzyłem. Już miałem wychodzić ale Jeremy mnie zatrzymał i zapytał się. - Czemu miało to służyć ? - Mam podejrzenia, że w tych animatronikach... - ...Są uwięzione dusze tych zabitych dzieci. - Przerwał mi. - Ty... wiesz ? Zamknął drzwi. Bez chwili wahania poszedłem w stronę auta i odjechałem. Obudził mnie telefon. Spałem jakieś sześć albo siedem godzin. Odebrałem go. To był Henry. - Hej Malcolm, myślę, że mamy nowy trop. Jakiś facet mówił, że wie coś o Arnoldzie i chce z tobą mówić. Jesteśmy na komisariacie, sprawa wygląda na pilną. - Już jadę. Tylko się ubiorę i wymyję. Doprowadziłem się do porządku i ruszyłem w drogę. 17 czerwca 2025r. Komisariat policji w Geilstown. Godzina 1:46 PM Dojechałem na komisariat. Od czasu zniszczenia Bonniego policja nam pomagała. To był jeden z niewielu komisariatów na którym służbę pełnili żywi ludzie a nie cyborgi. Wszedłem do środka. Jessica, Francis i Davis już tam czekali. Szliśmy w stronę pokoju przesłuchań. Byliśmy już obok i nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi i tym samym walnął mnie w nos. Cofnąłem się i zza drzwi wyszedł Henry. - Dzięki ! – powiedziałem. - Przepraszam. – odpowiedział - Mogą wejść tylko Davis i Malcolm. Nasz ,,gość” nie lubi lisów. - Dobra. – powiedziała Jessica – Zaczekamy tutaj. Wszedłem do pokoju z Davisem i Henrym. Czekała mnie tam niespodzianka. Okazało się, że tym człowiekiem był Jeremy. Zdziwiony rozpocząłem. - Fitzgerald ? Co ty tu robisz ? - Pomagam wam. – odpowiedział. - Jak nam chcesz pomóc ? - Hmm, pomyślmy. Powiedziałbym wam gdzie jest Mother Base. - A skąd ty niby to wiesz ? – zapytał Henry. - Dane wywiadowcze. – odpowiedział. Wyjął zza kurtki teczkę i rzucił na stół. - Jak żeś ty to zdobył ? – zapytał Davis. - Ano tak. – odpowiedział Jeremy wyjmując zza kurtki zakrwawiony nóz i podobnie jak teczkę rzucając na stół. - Kto padł ? – zapytałem się. - Jakiś trep. Milczeliśmy przez długą chwilę. Wtedy zapytałem się. - Umiesz strzelać ? - Dosyć dobrze. – odpowiedział Jeremy. - W takim razie pomożesz nam. - Ale to przecież nie jest żołnierz ! – powiedział Davis. - Każda pomoc się przyda. – odrzekł mu Henry. - To idziemy. Teraz albo nigdy. Wyszliśmy a za nami Fitzgerald, ale kiedy tylko zauważył Francisa natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu i krzyknął. - O KUR** JE**** MAĆ ! - Co się stało ? – zapytałem. - Zgadnij co ten czerwony łeb mi zrobił ! – mówiąc to wskazał na Francisa. Ten zaś spojrzał się na niego i wyszedł a Jessica za nim. - Spokojnie, - powiedział Davis – jest po naszej stronie. - Zabijcie to cholerstwo a nie pracujcie z nim ! - Jeremy, - powiedziałem - on się od tamtego czasu zmienił. - Naprawdę myślisz, że w to uwierzę ? - Gdyby był taki jak dawniej, już byś nie żył. - Dobra – powiedział po długiej chwili. Wychodziliśmy, zabraliśmy broń i szliśmy do śmigłowców by zaatakować Mother Base. Kiedy tylko doszliśmy do nich Francis powiedział do Jeremy’ego. - Przepraszam. - Zwykłe ,,przepraszam” niczego nie zmieni. – powiedział Fitzgerald. - Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz ? Na to pytanie Francis nie dostał odpowiedzi. Piloci wsiedli do maszyn i odpalili je. Podzieliliśmy się na grupy, każda wsiadła do innego śmigłowca. Wystartowałem z Francisem, Jessicą, Surmoniem, Piotrem, Maciaszkiem i Rojewskim na pokładzie. Henry, Davis, Tomasz, Kasprzyk, Sergiusz i Jeremy wsiedli do drugiego. Rozpoczęliśmy nalot na bazę. 17 czerwca 2025r. Niedalego Mother Base. Godzina 5:54 PM. Mother Base – Baza na gdzieś na środku oceanu przypominająca platformę wiertniczą. Ostatnio była używana w 1984 roku ale siły FOXHOUND pod wodzą Johnsona odbudowały ją i wyremontowali. Była naprawdę zdatna do użytku: działa przeciwlotnicze, kanalizacja, drony – wszystko to było sprawne… Na naszą niekorzyść. Kiedy byliśmy blisko zauważyłem co Rojewski ze sobą przytachał. Matko Boska, nie mógł wybrać oczywiście niczego innego. Wziął SPAS 12. To było jakieś działo przeciwlotnicze a nie strzelba. I oczywiście dual vilding – dwa Desert Eagle’y. Wziął też swoje ,,okulary świra”. Ja zabrałem karabin snajperski PSG-1, pistolet AF1 ,,Strike One” i pistolecik maszynowy Scorpion. Poinformowałem wszystkich przez radio o moich zamiarach względem tej bazy. - Żeby wszystko było jasne, nie chcę zniszczyć tej bazy tylko ją przejąć. Z danych jakie podrzucił nam Fitzgerald wynika, że to miejsce jest bardzo zabezpieczone. Idealne dla nas. Uważajcie na siebie. - Mam pytanie: – powiedział Remigiusz – My to robimy po cichu czy głośno ? W tym momencie dolecieliśmy do Mother Base i usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś mówi na niej przez głośniki. - Do wszystkich strzelców, tutaj CP. Zestrzelić wrogie śmigłowce. - Oto twoja odpowiedź. – powiedziałem. Otworzyłem wtedy drzwi śmigłowca i zacząłem ostrzeliwać najemników ze snajperki. Kiedy tylko dolecieliśmy na lądowisko wyskoczyłem razem z innymi a Jessica wzięła mój karabin i została w śmigłowcu by ostrzeliwać bazę z powietrza. W drugim śmigłowcu został Davis i robił to samo. Wtedy Patryk wyjął strzelbę i zaczął szczerzyć się jak głupi do sera strzelając do wszystkiego oprócz nas. Ja też zacząłem ostrzeliwanie. Najpierw zacząłem od tych, którzy byli najbliżej działek przeciwlotniczych. Dzięki temu piloci mieli mniejsze zmartwienia. Francis i Sergiusz strzelali do dronów a reszta do innych żołnierzy. Po krótkim czasie na zewnątrz bazy było już czysto. Śmigłowce wylądowały a ja skierowałem się do budynku zarządzania. Kiedy tylko wszedłem do środka, drzwi się za mną zatrzasnęły. Wyciągnąłem pistolet i zacząłem się rozglądać. Nagle usłyszałem śmiech. Odwróciłem się, a za mną znów stał Springtrap. Powiedział. - A więc znowu się widzimy. - Najwyraźniej. – powiedziałem. Nie miał żadnej broni, ale był przygotowany do walki. Schowałem swoją broń do kabury i powiedziałem – Tylko głupiec oddaje swoje życie broni. Walczmy jak prawdziwi mężczyźni… Vincent. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. On blokował każdy mój cios, a ja każdy jego. Walka trwała cztery minuty, ale w tym czasie nikt z nas nie wygrał. Wtedy powiedziałem. - Umiesz walczyć. - Ty także. - Powiedz, jakim cudem wasza trójka tak walczy ? Do takiego refleksu potrzeba lat ćwiczeń. - Chyba, że się modyfikuje geny. Zamilkłem. Zrozumiałem już dlaczego Francis i Jessica byli tak dobrzy w boju. Oni ten refleks mieli wgrany w geny. Widziałem już takie zabiegi. Ludzie, którzy im się poddali byli właśnie tacy. Ja sam wolałem się takiej modyfikacji nie poddawać. Wiedziałem, że prawdziwe doświadczenie zdobywa się na polu bitwy i przez ostry trening. Powiedziałem. - To dlatego tacy jesteście. - Tak. Ty ten refleks osiągnąłeś przez trening. My mieliśmy go od razu. - Sprytnie. Ale i tak trening jest lepszy niż to. - Każdy ma inne zdanie. - Powiedz mi coś jeszcze. Jakim cudem wy żyjecie ? - Sądziłem, że wiesz co nieco o operacji ,,ressurect”. - W takim razie przestań gadać i walcz. Walczyliśmy znowu. Po trzech minutach udało mi się wyjąć nóż z kieszeni i wbić go mu w gardło. Cofnął się, a ja myślałem, że wygrałem. Nagle uśmiechnął się i zaczął się śmiać. Mina mi zrzekła. Wyjął nóż a jego gardło zagoiło się. Nie wiedziałem jakim cudem. Po tym rzucił w moją twarz jakiś proszek i zniknął. Kiedy tylko już się otrzepałem, usłyszałem jak ktoś za mną biegnie. Odwróciłem się i natychmiast zrobiłem unik, by nie zostać ugryzionym. To był Francis, ale w postaci animatronika. thumb|Z pozdrowieniami dla Yasski777. Dzięki ! Nie ryzykując śmiercią pobiegłem w kierunku lądowiska. Kiedy tylko dobiegłem do pierwszego skrzyżowania w budynku, na łeb na szyję wyszła zza drzwi Chica. Ominąłem ją i biegłem dalej. Kiedy wybiegłem na zewnątrz rzuciła się na mnie Jessica. Tak jak Francis, nie była sobą, tylko animatronikiem. Wraz z nią wyskoczyli na mnie Freddy i Bonnie. Jakimś cudem ich uniknąłem i wystrzeliłem w ich stronę z pistoletu. Zrobili uniki. Pojawił się złoty Freddy i Toy Chica. Byłem przerażony. Wykrzyczałem wtedy. - Zostawcie mnie ! Nie zostawili. Zrywali się do biegu. Postanowiłem dalej biec w stronę helikopterów. Kiedy byłem niedaleko, na twarz wyskoczyła mi marionetka. Tego już nie uniknąłem. Prawie dostałem przez nią zawału. Padłem na ziemię a mój pistolet miał pod nogami Bonnie. Cofałem się i krzyczałem. - Zostawcie mnie ! ZOSTAWCIE MNIE ! – wiedziałem, że to koniec. Wiem, że to nie męskie, ale popłakałem się. - Nie, - powiedziała wtedy Chica – nie zostawimy. - Zapłacisz za to, że nam nie pomogłeś. – powiedział Freddy. - Co ? – zapytałem się z oczyma pełnymi łez - Ale ja… Ale ja was uwolniłem. Przez te dwa lata starałem się uwolnić resztę. - Nieprawda. – powiedział Bonnie – Zostawiłeś nas na pastwę losu w tych kostiumach. - Nie robiłeś nic by nam pomóc. – Powiedział Francis, a raczej Foxy. - Dwa lata szukałem Springtrapa, - powiedziałem – dwa lata próbowałem wam pomóc. Czemu to robicie ? - Nic Ci z tego nie wyszło. – Powiedziała marionetka – Zostawiłeś nas. Pozwoliłeś nam cierpieć a jemu dalej żyć ! Teraz za to zapłacisz ! - Nieprawda ! Mam własne powody by go zabić. – mówiłem płacząc cały czas – Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie ! Czego wy ode mnie do kur** nędzy chcecie ?! Nagle zza nich wyłonił się ktoś w kapturze. Ktoś mały. Zdjął kaptur i pokazał tym samym twarz. To był on, mój brat. Nie widziałem go od trzydziestu ośmiu lat, ale to był on. Z niedowierzaniem powiedziałem. - Travis ? Czy to ty ? Travis, to ja, Malcolm. Twój brat ! – Travis jednak milczał. Tylko się na mnie patrzył. – Travis, nie poznajesz mnie ? Ty jesteś z nimi, prawda ? Chcesz mnie zabić ? Własnego brata ? – pytałem się płacząc cały czas. Travis jednak dalej milczał. – Próbowałem Cie uwolnić. Próbowałem go znaleźć. Próbowałem znaleźć twojego zabójcę. - Ale nie znalazłeś. – powiedział. Po tych słowach zamienił się w Toy Bonniego. Zaczął iść w moją stronę. Cofałem się, ale ściana była za mną. Otoczyli mnie. Toy Bonnie podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie dusić. Uderzałem go w twarz, ale on dusił coraz mocniej. Straciłem przytomność. Wtedy to, przypomniałem sobie kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem. 1 grudnia 1987r. Pizzeria Freddy’ego Fazbeara. Godzina 4:30 PM. Miałem wtedy cztery lata. Mój sześcioletni brat, Travis, poszedł z przyjaciółmi w jego wieku do pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbeara. Było ich łącznie pięciu – mój brat, dwóch jego kolegów i dwie koleżanki. Jedną z nich była Jessica, ale wtedy jeszcze jej nie znałem. W domu dziecka nie zauważyli, że zniknęliśmy z bratem, więc śledziłem ich. Pizzeria była po godzinach ale zgraja mojego brata nie zawracała sobie tym głowy. Przed Pizzerią stał jakiś pan, chyba ochroniarz i powiedział, że może ich wpuścić i nikomu o tym nie powiedzieć. Weszli a ja próbowałem wejść za nimi, lecz ochroniarz zamknął drzwi. Próbowałem się tam dostać ale byłem za mały i za słaby. Postanowiłem więc podsłuchiwać co się tam dzieje. Usłyszałem krzyki mojego brata i innych dzieci. Krzyki ucichały, jeden po drugim. Bałem się więc uciekłem powrotem do domu dziecka. Czekałem na brata dni. Dni zamieniały się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a miesiące w lata. Przez te wszystkie lata nikt sobie moim bratem nie zaprzątał głowy. Nikt nie zgłosił zaginięcia. Dla nich liczył się tylko zysk. Kiedy tylko osiągnąłem pełnoletniość i wyszedłem z tego domu, postanowiłem, że dowiem się co się wtedy tam stało. Obudziłem się, ale byłem strasznie przymulony. Kiedy tylko otrząsnąłem się, wszyscy byli koło mnie. Wyglądali na smutnych. Zapytałem się. - Co się stało ? - Ktoś Ci rzucił jakieś psychotropy. – powiedział Henry – Biegałeś przez całe lądowisko i prawie nas zastrzeliłeś. - To był Springtrap. Rozpylił jakiś środek na moją twarz. Co jeszcze zrobiłem ? Wszyscy milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Wtedy Jessica powiedziała. - Nie mówiłeś, że Travis był twoim bratem. - A więc wiecie. - Tak. – powiedział Davis – Wiemy. - Dlatego go ścigam. Dlatego chce go zabić. Dlatego chcę was uwolnić. To sprawa osobista. On zabrał mi mojego brata. Moją jedyną rodzinę. Zapłaci mi za to. - My też chcemy go zabić. – powiedział Francis – Też chcemy wyrównać z nim rachunki. Pomogłeś nam, teraz to my pomożemy Ci. - Dziękuję, ale muszę go pomścić sam. - Nie dasz rady sam. – powiedział Skowyrski – Potrzebujesz nas. Pomożemy Ci. - Macie rację. Sam sobie nie poradzę. Potrzebuje was. - Nie tylko nas. – powiedziała Jessica – Musimy zebrać armię. - W takim razie, zbierzmy ją. Po tamtym dniu postanowiliśmy zbierać informacje na temat operacji ,,ressurect” i zbierać dodatkowych ludzi do naszej drużyny. Postanowiliśmy odtworzyć FOXHOUND. To prawdziwe FOXHOUND. =Side ops: Więźniowie.= Po przejęciu Mother Base postanowiliśmy trochę ją uprzątnąć. Po wszystkim byłem zmęczony i postanowiłem się położyć. Tak jak ostatnio miałem wspomnienia zamiast snu. Teraz również miałem pewne spotkanie. 18 listopada 2024r. Akademia wojskowa w West Point. Godzina 6:19 AM. Miałem okazję spotkać się z kolejnym pracownikiem pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbear’a. Tym razem był to nijaki Mike Schmidt, obecnie kapral w armii USA. Mając siedemnaście lat pracował jako stróż nocny podobnie jak Fitzgerald. Różniło ich to, że Schmidt był starszy, nie doznał uszczerbku na zdrowiu i przekiblował tam siedem nocy a nie sześć. Mike był też znacznie mądrzejszy. Co prawda, nie tak mądry jak Fritz, ale jednak. Powinienem się z nim jakoś dogadać. Oboje jesteśmy wojskowymi i różni nas raptem sześć lat. Kiedy podszedłem przed akademię Mike wyszedł zapalić. Kiedy do niego podszedłem wyjąłem zapalniczkę i podpaliłem jego papierosa i swoje cygaro. Zaczął mówić. - Dzięki. A więc, co tu robisz i kim jesteś ? - Malcolm Growd, jestem sierżantem w dziewiątej dywizji piechoty pancernej. – okłamałem go z tą dywizją. Lepiej było, żeby nie wiedział skąd jestem. – Chciałem pana wypytać o pana pracę jako stróż nocny w pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbear’a. - Płaca poniżej minimalnej krajowej mimo, że możesz stracić życie. Skąpcy i dusigrosze ! - Znam ten ból. Ale wróćmy do tego, dlaczego można stracić życie ? - Ech, zacznijmy od tego, że te całe animatroniki są przyjazne tylko za dnia. W nocy to bezlitosne skurczybyki chcące Ciebie zabić. Z nocy na noc są sprytniejsze i szybsze. A kiedy idziesz spać po zmianie, nawiedzają Cie w koszmarach napisy ,,To ja” i ich głowy. - Ostro. - Tak. Ale nie jestem do dzisiaj pewien czy ta praca to był jeden wielki sen. - Co masz na myśli ? - Mam uwierzyć, że tablica z zasadami ma się zamieniać w wycinki z gazet o zamordowanych dzieciach ? Albo w to, że na jednej ze zmian możesz usłyszeć nagranie na którym ktoś umiera ? - Nagranie ? - Tak. Kto normalny podrzuciłby komuś nagranie na którym zabijają twojego poprzednika ? A te wycinki z gazet to stu procentowy brak klientów. - Twoje czeki i zwolnienie mówią, że to było naprawdę. - A może ty też jesteś nieprawdziwy. - Gdybym był wytworem twojej wyobraźni to nie powiedziałbym Ci, że w tych animatronikach były uwięzione dusze zamordowanych dzieci, a gość który był na tych wiadomościach to morderca owych dzieci. Jego mina była bezcenna. Odjechałem by odszukać te taśmy. Może one pomogą mi ? 18 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base Godzina 8:00 AM Obudziłem się na Mother Base. Była w pełni kontrolowana przez nas. Po ludziach Johnsona nie było najmniejszego śladu. Henry i kilku jego ludzi postanowiło sprawdzić, czy nie mieli żadnych ciekawych rzeczy. Okazało się, że znaleźli parę ciekawych urządzeń. Wezwał mnie do składu, żebym je zobaczył. Kiedy doszedłem, zapaliłem cygaro i rozpocząłem z Henrym rozmowę. - Hej. - Hej, wszystko dobrze ? - Tak. Co tam znalazłeś ? - Na początek, zobacz to. - wyjął wtedy z kieszeni coś na wzór krótkofalówki. - Co to jest ? - To, mój przyjacielu, jest iDroid. - I co ? - IDroid, sprzęt prosto z siedemdziesiątego piątego. - Że niby z którego ? - Wiem, że ma swoje lata, ale to jest naprawdę niewiarygodny sprzęt. To takie wszystko w jednym. Pokazuje mapę okolicy, czas, pogodę i co najważniejsze można się za pomocą niego kontaktować z kimś kto jest pięć tysięcy kilometrów od Ciebie. - Przydatna rzecz. Dlaczego nie mieliśmy tego w FOXHOUND ? - Bo to nie należy do rządu. To zostało zrobione przez kogoś. Nawet nie wiadomo kogo. - znaleźliście takich więcej ? - Łącznie z tym mamy pięć egzemplarzy. Miałem zamiar sobie jeden zostawić a pozostałe dać tobie, Francis'owi, Jessice i Davis'owi. Mamy teraz jednak okazję to przetestować. - Aha. Jest coś jeszcze ? - tak ! Bierz to. - dał mi jakieś dziwne coś co przypominało minę lądową. - Co to jest ? - Fulton. - Że co takiego ? - Fulton. To samo napełniające się balony. Mogą przenosić wszystko. Od skrzynek z amunicją, do czołgów. - Takie małe a czołg przeniesie ? Bo uwierzę. - Hej, chcesz spróbować to znajdę Ci jakiś obóz Smitha i tam możesz ukraść parę rzeczy. - Brzmi kusząco. Szykuj helikopter. Kiedy tylko wypaliłem cygaro, helikopter był już gotowy. Henry znalazł pewny obóz z jeńcami. Bóg wie do czego Smith i Johnson ich potrzebują. Miałem za zadanie ich uwolnić i zebrać parę notatek z głównego budynku. Dostałem z dwadzieścia tych całych balonów i pistolet M9 na strzałki usypiające. 18 czerwca 2025r. Obóz z uchodźcami na południu Hawajów. Godzina 1:45 PM. Pilot doleciał niedaleko obozu i wylądował. Miał przelatywać wysoko nad obozem i zbierać to, do czego przyczepie te całe balony. Dobiegłem do obozu i zacząłem się skradać. Kiedy zauważyłem strażnika postanowiłem użyć fultona. Przyczepiłem do niego balon a ten w jednej chwili się napełnił i żołnierz poleciał wysoko w górę. Henry jednak z tym nie żartował. Przestałem się zastanawiać jakim cudem i ruszyłem w stronę więźniów. W samą porę, bo jednego z nich mieli zabijać za próbę ucieczki i kradzież notatek. Najemników było chyba z ośmiu a więźniów pięć. Zrobiłem z nimi to samo co z ich kolegą. Sprawdziłem co z więźniami. Mieli przebite mięśnie w nogach co uniemożliwiało im chodzenie. Na nich też musiałem użyć fultona. Kiedy miałem przyczepić balon do piątego, ten zadał pytanie. - Kim jesteś ? to był znajomy głos. Zdjąłem z jego głowy worek i zaniemówiłem. To był Mike. Pamiętał mnie doskonale. - Growd ? Czyli ty istniejesz ? - Schmidt ? Co ty tu robisz ? - Nie widzisz ? Jestem jeńcem wojennym. - Ale jakim cudem ? - Rząd mnie tu wysłał by zdobyć informacje na temat Metal Gear’a. - A więc mamy ten sam cel. Wiesz gdzie znajdują się te notatki ? - W budynku zarządzania. Oni planują coś wielkiego, ale nie wiem co. - W porządku. Zaraz wyślę Ciebie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. - Nie. Zostaje tutaj. Pomogę Ci. - O mnie się nie bój. Poradzę sobie. Poza tym, ty nie możesz chodzić. - Ale mogę odwrócić ich uwagę. - Nie. Mógłbyś jeszcze zginąć. – po tych słowach przyczepiłem do niego fulton. - Co ty robisz ? - Ratuję Ci tyłek. Poleciał w górę i tyle go widziałem. Kierowałem się po tym w stronę budynku ale kiedy tylko zobaczyłem tamtejszą ochronę zrozumiałem, że tak łatwo się nie przekradnę. Postanowiłem schować się na tyły ciężarówki z zaopatrzeniem. Kiedy tylko ta wjechała do środka bazy, zeskoczyłem i zauważyłem, że wewnątrz jest jeszcze więcej ludzi. Do dzisiaj nie wierzę w to co zrobiłem, ale postanowiłem się ukryć w… Kartonowym pudle. Tak. thumb|Może i nie dorzeczne ale sprytne. Dzięki temu nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Musiałem po prostu się nie ruszać gdy ktoś na mnie patrzy. Doszedłem tak do głównego pomieszczenia w którym były notatki. Kiedy tylko je zabrałem, usłyszałem jak ktoś idzie do pokoju. To byli dwaj strażnicy. Postanowiłem się ukryć w szafce. Kiedy weszli do pokoju usłyszałem ich rozmowę. - … I dlatego to było debilizmem z jego strony. – powiedział jeden z nich. - No ale i tak mogli mu dać się wyspać. – odrzekł drugi. - Smith nie toleruje takich zachowań. To bezlitosny skurw*** i szaleniec. - Racja. A powiedz mi, po co on wyszukuje tych ludzi ? No wiesz, tych z listy. Co oni mu zrobili ? - To bardziej lista pułkownika Merkinsa, ale Smith też ich szuka. I ten cały dziwoląg z głową królika, Vincent. Ta cała trójka uwzięła się na nich i szuka każdego. - No ale dlaczego ? - Widzisz, wszystko zaczęło się od pożaru pewnej inwestycji Merkinsa. Fazbear Fright: the horror atraction. Johnson wystawił te całe części animatroników na sprzedaż. Teraz okazało się, że tych animatroników potrzebują do tej całej operacji ,,ressurect”. Szukają tych ludzi by im to odebrać. - A ta operacja ,,ressurect”. O co w niej chodzi ? - Mnie się pytasz ? Oni mi takich rzeczy nie zdradzają. Jestem za niski stopniem. Ty także. I wierz mi, lepiej nikogo nie pytaj o to. Nie chcesz chyba skończyć jak jeden z tych więźniów ? - Masz rację. Lepiej jak o tym zapomnę. - Tak. A teraz zanieśmy lepiej te listę do wozu. - Dobra. Bierz ją. Wtedy żołnierz podszedł do biura na którym leżały notatki. Kiedy zauważył ich brak zaczął się rozglądać po całym pomieszczeniu. - Co się dzieje ? – zapytał jego kolega. - Lista. Zniknęła ! - Co ? - Ktoś musiał ją zabrać. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy szpiega w szeregach ? - Nie. Bardziej ktoś kogoś wysłał tutaj. - Ostrzegę pozostałych. – wtedy zaczął się łączyć z kimś. Chyba z jakimś radiooperatorem. – CP, tutaj Delta 8. Jesteśmy w głównym budynku. Ktoś ukradł z pokoju planowania notatki. - Tutaj CP, - odpowiedział radiooperator – przyjąłem. Bądź czujny na przyszłe takie zdarzenia. Wtedy ten radiooperator zaczął mówić przez głośniki. - Do całego personelu, tutaj CP. Mamy intruza w bazie. Pozostańcie czujni i informujcie o wszystkim. To zaostrzyło ich czujność. Kiedy ta dwójka się odwróciła od szafy, wyszedłem i uśpiłem ich. Znowu wlazłem do kartonu i skradałem się w nim przez cały budynek. Kiedy wyszedłem, ukradłem ciężarówkę, wyjechałem z bazy w jakieś ustronne miejsce i wezwałem śmigłowiec. Pilot przyleciał a ja wsiadłem do środka. Okazało się, że wewnątrz maszyny był też Mike. Przekonał pilota by leciał ze mną. Kiedy byliśmy niedaleko Mother Base, Mike zaczął mówić. - Wtedy, w 2024, ty mówiłeś poważnie o tych dzieciach ? - Tak. Całą prawdę. - Cholera… Mogłem się domyślić. - Nie mogłeś. Może ktoś próbował Ciebie nakierować, ale mu to nie wyszło. - Ktokolwiek to był, wiedział też o tym. - Tak. Ale kto to mógł być ? - Nie wiem. – milczał po tym przez chwilę. Następnie zapytał – Gdzie lecimy ? - Do Mother base. Przejęliśmy ją wczoraj. Powinieneś tam zostać przez jakiś czas. A ja powinienem Ciebie ostrzec. - O czym ? - Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś w tamtym obozie człowieka z głową królika ? Całego w zielonozłotej sierści. - To dziwadło ? Tak. Wszyscy nazywają go Vincent. - Powinieneś coś wiedzieć. Nie zawsze taki był. Kiedyś to był animatronik, a wcześniej zabójca tych dzieci. - A więc to on był na tych nagraniach. - Tak. Nie wiem jakim cudem przeszedł z animatronika w takie ciało, ale nie on pierwszy. - Któryś z zabitych dzieciaków teraz też taki jest ? - Tak. Kojarzysz Foxy’ego ? - Tak. Doskonale. On też ma teraz ciało ? - Tak… I inny. - Który ? - Nie znasz jej. Była w Pizzeri w osiemdziesiątym siódmym. Wtedy pracownicy nazwali ją Mangle. To była inna wersja Foxy’ego. Są w bazie. - Co tam robią ? - Pomagają nam. - Jaja sobie robisz. - Mówię najprawdziwszą prawdę. Nie są źli, to dobrzy ludzie… - Ludzie ? Chyba raczej zwierzęta. - Mylisz się. Może na nie wyglądają, ale są bardziej ludzcy niż niejeden, którego znam. I jeszcze jedno, mają imiona. Francis i Jessica. - Mhm… Powiedz, jakim cudem żyją ? - Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że to ma związek z operacją ,,ressurect”. Nie wiem o co w niej chodzi. - Może to nagranie coś o tym powie ? – po tych słowach wyciągnął nagrywarkę. - Skąd ty to masz ? - Z budynku zarządzania. Podczas ucieczki wziąłem to ze sobą by mieć coś dla dowództwa. Wtedy dolecieliśmy do Mother Base. Jeden z ludzi Henry’ego już czekał na nas z noszami. Położyłem na nich Mike’a i życzyłem szybkiego powrotu do sprawności. Francis też tam był. Zapytał się mnie. - Co on tu robi ? - Jest po naszej stronie. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za nim, ale musisz ochłonąć i go nie zabić. Może się przydać. Ja tymczasem podsumuje informacje. Poszedłem do budynku zarządzania w którym był Henry. Dałem mu notatki a ten zaczął je przeglądać. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się na jakiejś stronie i wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaniepokojony tym widokiem, zapytałem. - Co się stało ? - Zobacz. – pokazał mi jakiś fioletowy kapelusz i muszkę. - Co to jest ? - Nie wiem, ale ma prawie najwyższy poziom niebezpieczeństwa. Co oni planują ? I żebyście nie jęczeli że za mało do fabuły dałem, postanowiłem dać też owe nagranie Które Mike dał Malcolmowi. Nagranie badawcze Smitha 01 – Vincent. Arnold: Mamy piąty kwietnia roku 2025. Godzina 17:00. Zaraz spotkam się z najnowszym obiektem badawczym operacji ,,ressurect”. Nazwa obiektu - Springtrap aka Vincent. Obiekt został ożywiony o 4:00 dnia dzisiejszego. ( Cięcie ). Cześć Vinc. Vincent: Cześć Arnold. Dzięki za to wszystko. Arnold: To drobiazg. Gdybym ja przekiblował w takim robocie ponad trzydzieści lat to też bym chciał uciec. Vincent: Właśnie. Ale powiedz mi – czy to jest prawdziwe ciało ? Arnold: Tak. Przynajmniej takie stworzyliśmy. Jesteś anatomicznie poprawny. Powinieneś też dobrze funkcjonować. Vincent: Zjadłem dzisiaj sporo, za jakiś kwadrans powinniśmy się przekonać. Ale… Nie mogliście mi dać normalnej głowy ? Arnold: Ech, jakby to powiedzieć… Nie. Vincent: Dlaczego ? Arnold: Ponieważ… Wybrałeś podświadomie takie ciało. Vincent: Hę ? Arnold: Stworzyliśmy inne ciała. Bardziej normalne. Ale to wszystko zależy od tego, czy dusza do takiego ciała wniknie. Próby z poprzednimi były nieudane. Kiedy stworzyliśmy coś takiego, twoja dusza wniknęła do niego. Vincent: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ja coś takiego chciałem ? Arnold: Tak. Być może przyzwyczaiłeś się do takiego wyglądu i… Ważne, że żyjesz. Vincent: Aha. Powiedz mi, już kiedyś coś takiego robiliście ? Arnold: Czy tworzyliśmy takie ciała ? Tak. Widziałeś przecież tę dwójkę. Trzymaliśmy ich jako obiekty testowe. Dzięki nim wiemy, czego się spodziewać. Ten zabieg nazywa się ,,ressurect”. Vincent: ,,Ressurect”. Czyli ta operacja polega na wskrzeszaniu zmarłych ? Arnold: Tak. Obecnie mamy cztery udane próby z tobą włącznie. Vincent: Cztery ? Nie jesteśmy jedyni ? Arnold: Pierwszy taki projekt przeprowadził ktoś na długo przed nami. W 2011 roku… I inaczej. Vincent: Kto ? Arnold: Później Ci powiem. (Cięcie) =Side ops: Oficerowie= Perspektywa: Davis Kiedy tylko Malcolm zdobył informacje z obozu, Henry wywrócił całą Mother Base do góry nogami. Naprawdę. Przeszukiwał całą bazę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek dodatkowych informacji. Naprawdę się tym przejął. Tamtej nocy trochę bałem się spać, ponieważ wiedziałem, że może wszystkich obudzić w jedną sekundę. Jednak zignorowałem to i zasnąłem. Tej nocy miałem naprawdę dziwny sen. Jakby… Stary Malcolm i jakieś dwa dziadki. Nieznana data. Nieznana lokalizacja. Nieznana godzina. Nie brałem udziału w tym wszystkim. Byłem jedynie niewidzialnym obserwatorem. Nie mogłem mówić i ruszać się. Miejsce w którym byłem przypominało cmentarz wojskowy. Było na nim troje starych ludzi. W jednym z nich rozpoznałem Malcolma. Wyglądał o co najmniej czterdzieści lat starzej niż aktualnie. Pozostali dwaj nie byli wcale młodsi. Jeden wyglądał na taki sam wiek i miał poparzone pół twarzy, a drugi miał co najmniej sto dziesięć lat i siedział podpięty do respiratora na wózku inwalidzkim. Malcolm powiedział w stronę tego na wózku. - Wraz z amerykańskim systemem zbliżającym się do upadku, społeczeństwo patriotów powróciło do czystej karty. Ten człowiek był przyczyną tego wszystkiego. I nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Był zupełnie nieświadomy faktu, że to on doprowadził świat na granice ruiny. Nawet pomimo takiej nienawiści pomiędzy nami, to zabawne, że stoję z nim twarzą w twarz znowu. Nienawiść zniknęła. Teraz czuję tylko głęboką tęsknotę… I litości. – odwrócił się w stronę poparzonego. – Czy Zero naprawdę mnie nienawidził ? Albo… Bał się mnie ? –znowu się odwrócił w stronę inwalidy i podszedł do niego – Teraz jest za późno by go o to zapytać. Pierwotni członkowie… Para-medyk… Sigint… Eva… Ocelot. Oni wszyscy odeszli. Tylko Zero został. Wszystko ma swój początek, ale nigdy nie zaczyna się od jedynki. To zaczęło się na długo przed tym… W chaosie. Świat się rodzi od Zera. Chwila w której Zero staje się jedynką jest chwilą, w której świat budzi się do życia. Jedynka staje się dwójką… Dwójka staje się dziesiątką… Dziesiątka staje się setką. Cofnięcie wszystkiego do jedynki nie rozwiązuje niczego. Tak długo jak istnieje Zero, jedynka znowu urośnie do setki. A więc… Naszym celem jest usunięcie Zera. Nawet najwięksi patrioci zaczynają od jednego człowieka. Pragnienia tego człowieka urosły… Nadęły się. Pochłonięta technologia zaczęła manipulować ekonomią. Za późno się zorientowaliśmy, że stworzyliśmy bestię. Pomogliśmy zmienić Zero w setkę. Jego grzech stał się naszym grzechem. I właśnie dlatego, odeślę Zero powrotem do niczego. Po tych słowach, zaszedł inwalidę od tyłu i odłączył go od respiratora. Starzec zaczął się rzucać na boki a Malcolm go przytrzymał. Ten cały Zero zmarł. Malcolm zamknął mu oczy. Kiedy go puścił, drugi starzec powiedział. - Zamierzasz wrócić do Zera jak mniemam ? - Usunąłeś mnie wcześniej dwukrotnie. – powiedział Malcolm – Dzisiaj będzie trzeci raz. FOXDIE, który zaszczepił w tobie Zero, zaczął zjadać moje ciało. Prawda jest taka, że FOXDIE w tobie, jest tym co zabiło Evę… I Ocelota. - O czym ty mówisz ? - Naomi. Powiedziała mi… wszystko. Po tych słowach Malcolm złapał się za serce, upadł i zaczął jęczeć z bólu. - Co się dzieje ? – zapytał się starzec. - Zrobili to znowu. – odpowiedział cały przepocony Malcolm – Wykorzystali Ciebie by zabić mnie. Patrioci. Nie… Ich zastępcy… W rozkazie pochowania nas… Zrobili to znowu. Teraz, są niczym innym niż oprogramowaniem. Wszystko co mogą zrobić to powtarzać w kółko te same polecenia. Malcolm próbował się podnieść, ale był na to za słaby. Upadł raz jeszcze. Malcolm zapytał starca. - Czy zrobisz dla mnie pewną przysługę ? Zabierz mnie z powrotem do niej. Starzec podniósł Malcolma i pomógł mu iść w stronę jednego z grobów. Wtedy też Malcolm powiedział do starca. - Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której Naomi kazała tobie powiedzieć. O starym FOXDIE w twoim ciele. O tym, co zaczęło mutować. Nowe FOXDIE w twoim ciele też kontynuowało rozprzestrzenianie się. W tym samym czasie, zapobiegło staremu zmutowanemu FOXDIE rozmnażanie się. Naomi potwierdziła to w swoich dalszych badaniach. Zmutowany wirus cofa się, a za niedługo zniknie całkowicie. - Czy to znaczy, - zapytał się starzec – że zmutowany wirus nie rozpocznie epidemii ? - Będzie żył tak długo jak ty. Ale nawet wtedy… Proces powtórzy się. Pewnego dnia, Nowe FOXDIE też zacznie mutować i stanie się nowym zagrożeniem. Ale tak się stanie, jeśli ty tego dnia dożyjesz. Po tych słowach Malcolm upadł po raz kolejny. Tym razem przed czyimś grobem. Starzec zapytał się go. - Czy umrę ? - Wszyscy umierają. – odpowiedział Malcolm – Nie powstrzymasz tego. Nie uciekniesz od tego. Pozwól, że Ci coś powiem. Nie… Nie zmarnuj życia jakie Ci zostało na walkę. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie… Jak o synu. Ale zawsze Cię szanowałem jako żołnierza. I… Jako człowieka. Jeśli będziesz na moim miejscu, wtedy… Może nie popełnisz tych samych błędów co ja. Począwszy od dnia, w którym zabiłem The Boss… Moimi własnymi rękoma… Ja… Byłem już wtedy martwy. Malcolm puścił starca i upadł przed grób na którym było wyryte ,,The Boss”. Wtedy zaczął mówić do niej. - Szefowo… Miałaś rację. Nie chodzi o zmianę świata. Chodzi o to, by pozostawić świat… Takim, jakim jest. Tu chodzi o szanowanie woli innych… I wiarę we własną. Czyż nie po to walczyłaś ? Wtedy starzec próbował pomóc Malcolmowi wstać, ale ten go odepchnął. Sam wstał, ale z wielkim trudem. Kiedy wstał, powiedział. - Przynajmniej… Zrozumiałem co stało za tym co zrobiłaś. Przynajmniej… Zrozumiałem prawdę stojącą za twoją odwagą. Malcolm z trudem stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Po tym powiedział. - Najwyższy czas, bym i ja odszedł. A ze mną… Ostatni niedopałek tej bezowocnej wojny umrze ze mną. I w końcu Ci starzy złoczyńcy przepadną. Kiedy tylko źródło zła powróci do Zera… Narodzi się nowa przyszłość. – odwrócił się w stronę starca po tym zdaniu – W tym nowym świecie, będziesz mógł żyć. Nie jako ,,wąż”… Ale jako człowiek. Po tych słowach wyciągnął rękę w stronę starca, ale kiedy starzec próbował zrobić to samo, Malcolm upadł i znowu jęczał z bólu. Malcolm znowu mówił do starca. - Wiedz, że… Zero i ja… Liquid i Solidus… Walczyliśmy o uwolnienie się. O uwolnienie się od krajów, systemów, norm i epok. Ale niezależnie od tego jak twardo walczyliśmy, jedyna wolnością jaką znaleźliśmy… Była w środku… Uwięziona w tych ograniczeniach. The Boss i ja może wybraliśmy inne drogi… Ale na końcu, byliśmy uwięzieni w tej samej klatce… Wolności. Malcolm próbował wstać po raz kolejny, ale nic to nie dało. Usiadł na ziemi przed grobem i znowu zaczął mówić do starca. - Ale ty… Dawałeś wolność. Wolność… Na zewnątrz. Nie jesteś teraz niczyim narzędziem. Niczyją zabawką. Nie jesteś już więźniem przeznaczenia. Nie jesteś już nasieniem wojny. Czas zobaczyć świat własnymi oczyma. Twoje ciało… I twoja dusza… Są twoje. Zapomnij o nas. – mówiąc to wyciągnął cygaro – Żyj… dla siebie. - próbował zapalić cygaro, ale zapalniczka wypadła mu z rąk – i znajdź… Nowy sposób na życie. Po tych słowach, cygaro wypadło mu z ust. Odwrócił głowę w bok i rzekł. - Szefowo… Potrzebujesz tylko jednego węża. Nie. Świat będzie lepszy bez węży. Popłakał się. Starzec wziął zapalniczkę, zapalił cygaro i dał je Malcolmowi. Malcolm je zapalił po czym spojrzał się na starca i powiedział. - To jest dobre… Czyż nie ? To były jego ostatnie słowa. Wyjął cygaro i upuścił je. Zmarł. Czas zaczął płynąć wolniej, aż w końcu całkowicie się zatrzymał. 19 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base Godzina 6:28 AM. Obudziłem się. Byłem przerażony tym snem. Czy to była przyszłość ? Kim był ten starzec, Zero i The Boss ? Co to było za miejsce ? Miałem wielki mętlik w głowie. Wiedziałem jednak, że same pytania niczego mi nie wyjaśnią. Musiałem zdobyć odpowiedzi. Umyłem się i ubrałem. Poszedłem do głównego budynku by mieć pewność, że Henry niczego nie zniszczył. Po drodze spotkałem Malcolma. Byłem zakłopotany, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Byłem zakłopotany. Zapytał się ze zdziwieniem w oku. - Wszystko dobrze ? - Ta… Ja… Eee… Szedłem tylko… Yyy… Sprawdzić, co u Henry’ego. Czy nie rozwalił czegoś. - Aby na pewno ? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Eee tam… Em… Słuchaj, słyszałeś kiedyś o kimś takim jak The Boss ? - Nie. Pierwszy raz słyszę to imię. Kto to ? - Nie pytałbym się gdybym wiedział. Dobra… Ja… Yyy… Muszę iść. - W porządku. Do zobaczenia. Poszedł w stronę gazowni. Był ewidentnie zaniepokojony moim widokiem. Nie mogłem jednak mu powiedzieć o moich obawach. Niewiele myśląc poszedłem do Henry’ego. Nie wiedziałem co mu powiedzieć. Całe szczęście Henry ochłonął i przestał obsesyjnie szukać notatek. Zanim w ogóle coś powiedziałem, on zaczął mówić. - Hej, mam do Ciebie pewną prośbę. - O co chodzi ? - Widzisz, namierzyliśmy pewnych oficerów FOXHOUND. Trzech. Są wysoko postawieni i mogą wiedzieć parę rzeczy. To są też poszukiwani zbrodniarze wojenni. Torturowali, zabijali i robili znacznie gorsze rzeczy jeńcom. Nikomu nie będzie ich żal. Masz ich przesłuchać a po tym zabić. Zrobisz to ? - Cóż, jeśli sprawa jest niezwłoczna to tak. - W takim razie szykuj się. Dał mi pistolet Mk22 na strzałki usypiające, nóż i te całe balony o których mówił mi poprzedniego dnia. Wsiadłem do helikoptera i odleciałem. 19 czerwca 2025r. Stacja przekaźnikowa w texasie. Godzina 1:55 PM. Ci trzej oficerowie byli w pewnej stacji przekaźnikowej. Henry powiedział mi gdzie mniej więcej się znajdują i dał na iDroida ich zdjęcia. Kiedy byliśmy dwa kilometry od stacji, pilot wylądował a ja wyskoczyłem. Dobiegłem do bramy wjazdowej i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Ci oficerowie mają jakiegoś świra. Wszędzie kręciły się cyborgi i trepy. Było ich chyba z pięćdziesięciu. Nie starczyłoby mi na nich amunicji. Rozejrzałem się uważniej i zauważyłem studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Postanowiłem się przez nią przekraść do wnętrza stacji. Okazało się, że na to też się przygotowali. W kanałach było kilka ekip patrolowych. Jakimś cudem udało mi się koło nich przekraść do wnętrza stacji i wyjść przez jedną z pokryw. W środku było chyba tylko z pięciu żołnierzy. Uśpiłem ich i wysłałem do bazy. Przeszukałem stację w poszukiwaniu oficerów. Kiedy tylko jednego znalazłem, zaszedłem go od tyłu, obezwładniłem i przyłożyłem nóż do gardła. Powiedziałem. - Mów. - Afganistan… Tam mają wysłać dzisiejszą dostawę. Nie wiem gdzie ona jest, co to jest i kiedy ją wyślą, ale jest bardzo ważna… To wszystko co wiem chłopie. To wszystko co wiem ! Po tym wyznaniu wbiłem mu nóż w gardło. Ukryłem ciało i poszukałem następnego. Kiedy go znalazłem zrobiłem to samo co z poprzednim i zapytałem go. - Gdzie jest dostawa ? - Nie wiem gdzie jest… Wiem tylko, że wyjedzie za pięć minut. To ciężarówka. Przewożą w niej coś ważnego… Skręciłem mu kark. Musiałem się spieszyć i znaleźć trzeciego. Znalazłem go, obezwładniłem i zapytałem. - Gdzie jest dostawa ? - Powinna być przed bramą ! Wbiłem mu nóż w oko i pobiegłem do ciężarówki. W samą porę, miała już odjeżdżać. Schowałem się na pace i czekałem aż ruszy. Kiedy ruszyła skontaktowałem się z Henrym. - Henry, słuchaj uważnie. Oficerowie nie żyją, zabiłem ich. Dzięki nim dowiedziałem się o pewnej dostawie do Afganistanu. - Afganistanu ? Dobra, gdzie się ta dostawa znajduje ? - Jadę wraz z nią. - Dobra. Przyczep fulton tak byś nie wypadł, ale najpierw ją przeszukaj. Rozejrzałem się. Moją uwagę przykuło coś brązowego wystającego zza płachty. To była robo tyczna noga. Zdjąłem płachtę i przeraziłem się. To był robot z głową niedźwiedzia. Przypominał jednego z Drawkilli. Miał czerwone policzki i wyglądał znacznie bardziej przyjaźniej. Na moje szczęście był wyłączony. Przyczepiłem fulton na bok ciężarówki i poleciałem w górę. Kiedy tak wisiałem w powietrzu poinformowałem Henry’ego o tym co znalazłem. Po tym przyleciał helikopter transportowy i zgarnął ciężarówkę. 19 czerwca 2025r. Mother base. Godzina 9:43 PM. Helikopter transportowy odstawił ciężarówkę na lądowisku a żołnierze wzięli kierowcę. Wyskoczyłem z paki a kilku ludzi wzięło robota. Jessica, Malcolm, Jeremy i Henry czekali na lądowisku. Jessica i Jeremy byli zaskoczeni. Kiedy do nich podszedłem, zapytałem się ich. - Co się dzieje ? - Toy Freddy. – odpowiedział Fitzgerald. - Co ? – znowu się zapytałem. - Toy Freddy był jednym z animatroników w pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbeara. – odpowiedziała Jessica – Kiedy był człowiekiem, nosił imię Lambert. Znałam go. Lepiej powiem Francis’owi, że tu jest. – poszła. - Dobra robota Davis. – powiedział Malcolm. Znów dopadło mnie zakłopotanie. - Ta… Dobra robota. - Dzisiaj pijemy za Ciebie. – poszedł. Wtedy Henry się mnie zapytał. - Co się dzieje ? Wyglądałeś jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Chodzi o Malcolma. Myślę, że coś przed nami ukrywa. - Ale co ? – zapytał się Jeremy. - Czy słyszeliście kiedykolwiek o kimś takim jak The Boss ? - The Boss ? – zdziwił się Henry. - Tak. - The Boss była legendarną wojowniczką. Najlepszym damskim żołnierzem jaki kiedykolwiek mógł żyć. O co Ci chodzi Davis. - Miałem pewien sen. Śmierć Malcolma. Na chwilę przed nią, Malcolm wyznał, że ją zabił. - To niemożliwe. The Boss zginęła podczas operacji ,,Snake Eater” w 1964 roku. Zabił ją człowiek o kryptonimie ,,Snake”. Tylko tyle wiem. The Boss zmarła na długo przed tym zanim Malcolm w ogóle się narodził. Ty lepiej już nie pij. – poszedł. - Porozmawiamy później. – powiedział Jeremy. Teraz już naprawdę nic nie wiedziałem. Czy to wszystko była imaginacja ? A może… Tamten człowiek to nie był Malcolm ? =Rozdział 4 – Psycho Mantis.= Kiedy Davis dostarczył Toy Freddy’ego do naszej bazy, próbowaliśmy go uwolnić. Nic z tego. Nie udało się go nawet aktywować. Nie wiedzieliśmy po co Johnson i Smith chcieli go wysłać do Afganistanu, ale wiedzieliśmy, że może próbować zrobić to samo z innymi animatronikami. Musieliśmy znaleźć osoby z listy i dotrzeć do nich przed ludźmi Johnsona. Dostaliśmy informację o tym, że człowiek który kupił Toy Freddy’ego został niedawno zamordowany. Dla niego było już za późno, ale innym jeszcze dało się pomóc. Wysłałem kilku ludzi, żeby ich znaleźli. Modliłem się do Boga by znaleźli ich całych i zdrowych. Tamtej nocy zasnąłem niespokojnie, bojąc się o to, co Smith ma zamiar zrobić. Jednak mój sen rozwiał wszystkie moje zmartwienia. Śniła mi się pizzeria Freddy’ego Fazbear’a. Jak w 2023. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo, jak w moich poprzednich halucynacjach. Jednak nie patrzyłem tak jak wtedy z oczu animatronika, tylko byłem sobą. No cóż, prawie sobą. Zamiast ręki miałem czerwoną robo tyczną protezę. Podobnie jak poprzednio, widziałem fioletowego Freddy’ego. Podobnie jak poprzednio mówił mi, że muszę za nim iść. Próbowałem mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. Wiedziałem, że jak za nim pójdę to zginę. Dlatego zanim poszedłem w stronę tamtego pokoju, skierowałem się w stronę zachodniego korytarza. Podobnie jak poprzednio, coś w nim było. Przestrzelona maska przeciwgazowa. Ni jak nie wiedziałem jak to rozszyfrować. Koniec końców, musiałem ruszyć w stronę tego przeklętego pokoju. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, nie wyszedł zza nich Vincent ani nikt inny. Nikogo tam nie było, a fioletowy Freddy zniknął. Kiedy tylko się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem Vincenta przede mną, a on poderżnął mi gardło. Ból był niewyobrażalny. 20 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base. Godzina 7:30 AM. Obudziłem się z krzykiem. To był tylko koszmar. Natychmiast poszedłem do Henry’ego, by ten powiedział mi cokolwiek o poszukiwaniach. Zacząłem. - Hej Henry. Znaleźli kogoś z listy ? - Nikogo. Kilka minut temu się z nimi połączyłem, nic nie znaleźli. - Cholera. A wiadomo coś na temat Toy Freddy’ego ? - Nadal nic. Jak jest wyłączony, tak nie da się go włączyć. - Może coś z bateriami ? - Może. Albo braki w endoszkielecie. Nie wiemy. - Zapy… - Moją wypowiedź przerwał czyiś krzyk. - Wrogie śmigłowce ! - Zaczyna się. Na stanowiska bojowe ! – wykrzyczałem. Wszyscy wybiegli na górne platformy. Podbiegłem do działka przeciwlotniczego i rozpocząłem ostrzeliwanie. Przez trzy minuty odpieraliśmy atak wroga. Nadleciał ostatni helikopter a ja robiłem to samo co poprzednio. Niestety, pilot podleciał za blisko i rozbił się na lądowisku. Nikomu z moich nic się nie stało, ale kiedy tylko podbiegłem do wraku, stało się coś. Ktoś z niego wyszedł, ktoś w masce przeciwgazowej. Takiej jak z mojego snu. To był mężczyzna. Cały łysy i odziany w czarny skurzany strój. Spojrzał się na mnie i powiedział. - Ty ? To niemożliwe ! Zginąłeś ! - Ja ? - Zaraz… ty nie jesteś szefem. Ale wyglądasz jak on. Teraz rozumiem. Potrzebują Ciebie. - Kto ? Na to pytanie nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Zamaskowany mężczyzna zniknął a Davis zaczął się trząść i iść w kierunku budynku zarządzania. Wziąłem Socoma i ruszyłem za nim. Kiedy tylko tam doszedłem, na wejście poleciało kilka rzeczy tym samym uniemożliwiając przejście innym. Tajemniczy mężczyzna pojawił się znowu i zaczął mówić. - Tego się spodziewałem po legendarnym Snake’u. - Kim jesteś ? - Nazywam się Psycho Mantis. - Psycho Mantis ? - Tak. Jestem mistrzem telekinezy i czytania w myślach. - W takim razie powiedz, co ja zrobiłem w przeszłości. Zaczął chwytać się za głowę i mówić. -Hmm… Johnson pozbawił Ciebie oka… Straciłeś brata… I chowałeś się w kartonowym pudle. Ty naprawdę jesteś jak Snake. O ile Johnson i Vincent mogli mu powiedzieć o oku i bracie, tak z pudłem mnie przekonał. Wtedy Davis zaczął celować we mnie. Odskoczyłem jak poparzony. Wtedy Mantis wykrzyczał. - Co się stało Snake ?! Nie zamierzasz zastrzelić swojego wroga ? Odskoczyłem w bok ale wtedy przekonałem się, że Mantis nie kłamał ze swoimi zdolnościami telekinetycznymi. Rzucił we mnie skrzynką z granatami ogłuszającymi. Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że straciłem równowagę i upuściłem Socoma. Mantis rzucił go gdzieś w bok i tyle go widziałem. Postanowiłem wziąć jeden z granatów i rzuciłem go pod nogi Davisa. Podziałało, stracił przytomność. Nie mogłem marnować czasu na szukanie pistoletu, więc musiałem go pobić. Tu też okazało się, że to jest niemożliwe. Przewidywał każdy mój ruch, a na domiar złego, grzebał mi w umyśle, przez co przed oczami widziałem tylko zielonkawy napis ,,Hideo”. Co ten napis miał oznaczać, tego do dzisiaj nie wiem. Ja też próbowałem robić uniki przed rzeczami, którymi we mnie rzucał. W pewnym momencie Francis wysadził barykadę za pomocą C4 i rzucił mi pistolet. Niewiele myśląc strzeliłem Mantisowi w maskę. Wtedy straciłem przytomność. Śniła mi się pewna dziwna wioska. Wioska była cała w płomieniach. Ludzie uciekali i nie patrzyli się za siebie. Coś mi mówiło, że mam iść do jednego z płonących domów. Zastałem tam dziecko, z czerwonymi włosami, skurzaną kurtką i maską gazową. To był mały Mantis. Wiem jak szalenie to brzmi, ale on lewitował nad ziemią. Pod nim leżał dorosły mężczyzna, chyba jego ojciec. Mantis zniknął, ale jego ojciec został. Był martwy. Kiedy do niego podszedłem usłyszałem zewsząd głos szepczący ,,pochowaj”. Zrozumiałem aluzję. Zabrałem go z domu i zaniosłem na pobliski cmentarz. Rozkopałem grób, pochowałem go, i postawiłem krzyż. Wtedy pojawił się Mantis, ale już dorosły. Był martwy i bez maski. Wtedy poczułem coś w kieszeni. To było ciastko. Wyciągnąłem je i wtedy Mantis otworzył oczy. Obudziłem się. Jessica, Francis i Davis celowali w Mantisa ale ten stanął jak wryty. Zaczął się cofać i nagle jego maska upadła na ziemię. Z jego ust i oczu wyleciały jakieś białe ćmy. Po tym całe jego ciało zamieniło się w ćmy a one zniknęły. Byłem w szoku. Inni także. Wstałem i zapytałem się Davisa. - Wszystko w porządku ? - Tak. On… - Kontrolował Ciebie ? - Tak. Wybacz mi. Nie powinienem… - To nie twoja wina. Nie byłeś sobą. Nie karz się za to. - Ktokolwiek to był, kojarzył Ciebie z kimś. Z jakimś Snake’iem. Kto to może być ? - Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz słyszę to imię. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Przez resztę dnia próbowałem to sobie poukładać w całość, ale ilekroć próbowałem wydawało mi się to jeszcze bardziej dziwniejsze. Tamtej nocy nie zasnąłem. Wiedziałem, że coś się święci. Musiałem się dowiedzieć kim był ten cały Snake. =Side ops: Agent wywiadowczy.= Perspektywa: Jessica. Spotkanie z Psycho Mantisem było najdziwniejsze w tamtym tygodniu. To w jaki sposób zniknął nie nastrajało nas pomyślnie. Bałam się, że wróci i zabije kogoś. Nie mogłam zasnąć, ale kiedy tylko przytuliłam się do Francisa, zasnęłam jak dziecko. Miałam wtedy dziwny sen. Nieznana data. Niedaleko Mother Base. Godzina 1:00 AM. To był jakiś helikopter. Znajdował się w nim Malcolm, jakiś dzieciak, pewna dziewczyna która była nieprzytomna i chyba lekarz. Nie uczestniczyłam w tym. Nie mogłam mówić ani ruszać się. Byłam tylko niewidzialnym obserwatorem. Po kilku chwilach pilot powiedział przez radio. Wieża, tutaj Morpho One. Czy mnie słychać ? – Po tym powiedział do Malcolma. – Nie mogę się przebić. Łącza wydają się dobre ale… O… Po tych słowach Malcolm otworzył drzwi helikoptera. Przez pewien moment nic nie było na horyzoncie, ale już po chwili można było dostrzec płonącą łudź. Malcolm wyjął karabin a po chwili zauważył płonące platformy. To była Mother Base. Była cała zniszczona. Na jednej z nich była strzelanina między naszymi ludźmi a wrogami. Nagle pilot powiedział. - Spójrz ! Komandor Miller ! To był jakiś blondyn który prowadził ostrzał z wrogiem. Malcolm zaczął ostrzeliwanie wroga z pokładu śmigłowca. Po minucie pilot wylądował a Malcolm wysiadł dalej ostrzeliwując wrogich żołnierzy. Zabił kilku z nich i zestrzelił wrogi śmigłowiec. Niestety, jeden z najemników przed śmiercią zdążył wystrzelić w stronę Malcolma. Uderzenie rakiety zabiło kilku naszych. Na szczęście Malcolm zdążył się podnieść i zastrzelił drugiego takiego zanim i tamten wystrzelił. Malcolm zabrał Millera do śmigłowca i kontynuował ostrzał. Dalsza część walki nie szła tam pomyślnie. Sojusznicy zginęli a jeden z nich umarł przed Malcolmem. To go rozwścieczyło. Wystrzelał w nich cały magazynek. Kiedy skończyła mu się amunicja Miller, podając mu rękę, wykrzyczał. - Snake ! Malcolm nie zastanawiając się długo odrzucił karabin i złapał się Millera. Wciągnął go do środka. Pilot odleciał a przez drzwi można było zobaczyć rozpadającą się Mother Base. Malcolm zamknął drzwi helikoptera a Miller powiedział. - Inspekcja nie była niczym innym jak zasłoną dymną. Usłyszałem eksplozję i wtedy… - Wstał i uderzył o jedną ze ścian. – Zagrali na nas jak na cholernych skrzypcach ! – Złapał Malcolma i powiedział. – Cofnij to. Tak nie powinno być ! To byli nasi… - Puścił Malcolma i znowu uderzył o ścianę. – Zbudowaliśmy to do cholery ! Odwrócił się wtedy do dziewczyny i powiedział. - Ty szpiegowska pin**. – Odepchnął od niej lekarza, złapał ją i mówił. – Dalej. Dalej, zacznij mówić su** ! Dalej, wstań i zacznij mówić. Obudziła się i podeszła do drzwi. Wtedy dzieciak powiedział. - Paz… Wtedy Miller podszedł do niej i powiedział. - Ty mała… Nie dokończył bo lekarz odsunął ją od niej. Wtedy dziewczyna powiedziała. - Bomba ! Tam jest… - Spokojnie. – Przerwał jej Malcolm. – Już ją wyciągnęliśmy. Wtedy dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi śmigłowca i powiedziała. - Jest kolejna… W moim… W tedy za nią pojawił się wrogi helikopter. Najemnik w nim już miał strzelać ale dziewczyna wyskoczyła. Malcom próbował ją złapać i krzyczał. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Kiedy dziewczyna spadła o kilka metrów, bomba wybuchła a ogień poparzył Malcolma i lekarza znajdującego się obok. Pilot stracił panowanie nad maszyną i uderzył w drugi śmigłowiec. 21 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base. Godzina 7:15 AM. Obudziłam się a wraz ze mną Francis. Spojrzał na mnie i zapytał się. - Wszystko dobrze ? - Tak… Nie… Ja… Nie wiem. - Uspokój się. Miałaś koszmar ? - Tak. Malcolm, on… My jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. - Co Ci się śniło ? - Jacyś ludzie. Malcolm oraz jakaś grupa ludzi. - Znamy tych ludzi ? - Nie. Pierwszy raz ich widziałam. Jeden z nich, nijaki Miller, mówił do Malcolma ,,Snake”. - Snake ? - Tak. Nie wiem czy to była przyszłość, czy coś innego. - Spokojnie. Ubierz się a ja Ci zaparzę kawę. Co ty na to ? - Dobrze. Ubrałam się i doprowadziłam do porządku. Weszłam po schodach do jadalni gdzie czekał na mnie Francis. Kiedy tylko otworzyłam drzwi, zaniemówiłam. Całą jadalnia była wystrojona w czerwone i białe róże. Francis ubrał się w garnitur i nakrył stół dla nas dwojga. Świece, kwiaty, naleśniki z jagodami, po prostu wszystko. To było przecudowne. Francis z uśmiechem na ustach zapytał. - Podoba Ci się ? - Oczywiście ! Zrobiłeś to dla mnie ? - Tak. – Zaczął podchodzić bliżej mnie. – Widzisz, próbowałem się do tego zebrać od dłuższego czasu, ale nie było okazji. Teraz jest najlepsza. – Uklęknął przede mną i wyjął z kieszeni pierścionek. – Jessico, czy wyjdziesz za mnie ? Zaniemówiłam. On naprawdę mnie kocha. Myślałam, że tylko ja jego. To było niezwykłe z jego strony. Odpowiedziałam. - Tak. On wstał a ja go pocałowałam. Kiedy przestałam, powiedział. - Teraz chodźmy. Powoli stygną. Usiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy jeść. Naleśniki były przepyszne. Kiedy skończyliśmy je jeść, zapytałam. - Zrobiłeś to wszystko sam ? - Tak. Nikt o tym nie wie. Jeszcze by się do tego przyczepili. - Jesteś cudowny. - Cieszę się, że tobie się to wszystko spodobało. Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w obrazek. Widziałam to w jego oczach, to był ten błysk. Błysk miłości. Niestety, ten błysk przerwało pukanie do drzwi. To był Henry. - Hej, Jest tam kto ? - Cholera ! – wyszeptał Francis. - Co robimy ? – Zapytałam się. - Muszę go jakoś spławić. - Ja to zrobię. Podeszłam do drzwi i je uchyliłam tak, żeby nie było widać tego wszystkiego. - Jessica ! Właśnie Ciebie szukałem. - O co chodzi ? - Musisz mi pomóc. - Teraz ? - Tak. Nie ma czasu ! - Ale… - Nie ma żadnego ale. Bierz to. – Dał mi karabin z przymocowanym granatnikiem i kamizelkę kuloodporną. - Co się dzieję. - Nie ma czasu ! Musiałam iść i zdążyłam tylko powiedzieć w stronę Francisa. - Kocham Cię. Założyłam kamizelkę i skierowałam się w stronę lądowiska. Był tam Malcolm który krótko mi wszystko wytłumaczył. - Jeden z naszych agentów wywiadowczych został wykryty w bazie na Cubie. Pracował tam jako strażnik w więzieniu. Sprawa jest naprawdę pilna, więc nie ma czasu na skryte podejście. - Mhm… - Wszystko w porządku ? Wyglądasz na smutną. - Tak. Po prostu… Zresztą, to nieważne. - Okej. Proszę, daj temu agentowi to. – Podał mi jakieś niebieskie hipsterskie okulary. - Powodzenia. - Dzięki. Byłam smutna, że Henry nam to wszystko przerwał. Jednak musiałam się wziąć w garść i wykonać zadanie. Wsiadłam na pokład śmigłowca a pilot ruszył w stronę obozu. 21 czerwca 2025r. Obóz Omega, Cuba. Godzina 2:30 PM. Dolecieliśmy do obozu. Otworzyłam drzwi helikoptera i wypatrywałam flary. Nic z tego, jedyne co zauważyłam, to najemnicy Johnsona. Zaczęłam ich ostrzeliwać. Po kilku minutach zauważyłam flarę. Była koło więzienia. Pilot poleciał w tamtą stronę, ale wrogowie również się tym zainteresowali. Jak się okazało, to faktycznie był ten cały agent. Był pod ostrzałem. Nagle wykrzyczał przez radio. - Nadlatuje ! Jak się po chwili przekonaliśmy, miał na myśli pocisk z rakietnicy. Rozstrzelałam jego i jego towarzyszy. Pilot zapytał przez radio agenta. - Wszystko dobrze ? - Tak. Będziesz lądował ? - Nie tutaj. Musisz jechać na lądowisko. - Dobrze. Jeszcze jedno, zabezpieczyłem pewne nagranie. Będzie dla szefa. Wsiadł za kierownicę a ja go osłaniałam. Trzeba przyznać, że jest dobrym kierowcą. Kiedy tylko dojechał na lądowisko, kolejny żołnierz z wyrzutnią rakiet wystrzelił w jego stronę. To go nie zabiło, ale stracił panowanie nad pojazdem i tym samym przejechał strzelającego. Wypadł z auta i stracił przytomność. Zabiłam wszystkich najemników na lądowisku i kiedy tylko pilot zniżył pułap, wyskoczyłam by zabrać agenta do środka maszyny. Kiedy to zrobiłam, brama w budynku zarządzania otwarła się i wyszło z niej coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałam się tam ujrzeć. Chica. A raczej coś na jej wzór. Wyglądała znacznie… Straszniej. Byłam święcie przekonana, że to nie ona, tylko jakiś robot. Zaczęłam ją ostrzeliwać za pomocą granatnika. Nie pomogło, to ją tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło. Postanowiłam w takim razie użyć jednego z działek przeciwlotniczych w bazie. To ją rozwaliło na drobne kawałki. Zabiłam kilku innych żołnierzy i wsiadłam do śmigłowca. Kiedy odlatywaliśmy przyczepił się do nas inny. Zastrzeliłam pilota a maszyna rozbiła się nad barakami żołnierzy. Kiedy byliśmy bezpieczni, zamknęłam drzwi i sprawdziłam czy agent żyje. Wszystko było z nim w porządku. Kiedy tylko odzyskał przytomność, dałam mu okulary. Kiedy tylko je założył, powiedział. - To było perfekcyjne. thumb|Oto owy agent wywiadowczy. Nagranie badawcze Smitha 02 - animatroniki. Arnold: Mamy ósmy kwietnia 2025 roku. Godzina 15:00. Zaraz zamierzam wypytać nasz najnowszy obiekt badawczy o pewną istotną sprawę. (Cięcie). Hej Vinc, mogę Cię o coś zapytać ? Vincent: Pewnie. O co chodzi ? Arnold: Widzisz, interesuje mnie pewna sprawa... Chodzi mianowicie o to jakim cudem czyjaś dusza może opanować robota ? Vincent: Ech... Podpowiem Ci - jaki jest jeden z uczynków względem miłosierdzia co do ciała ? Arnold: Naprawdę będziesz się mnie pytał o biblię ? Vincent: Zmarłych pogrzebać. Ale nie koniecznie w czymś takim. Popełniłem w życiu wiele błędów, ale największym z nich było zostawienie ciał zabitych dzieci na pastwę losu. Arnold: A więc to ty je zabiłeś. Vincent: Tak. Jakiś problem ? Arnold: Nie. To po prostu wyjaśnia parę spraw. (Cięcie). =Side ops: Konwój.= Perspektywa: Francis. Wszystko poszło za jednym zamachem. Planowałem to wszystko od trzech tygodni a tu nagle wszystko zepsuło jedno zadanie. Ale mimo wszystko, byłem szczęśliwy. Zgodziła się. Już powoli planowałem wesele. Chciałem, żeby to był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim i jej życiu. 21 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base Godzina 9:05 PM. Czekałem na lądowisku wraz z Malcolmem na powrót Jessici. Kiedy tak czekaliśmy, Malcolm zaczął do mnie mówić. - Słuchaj, dzisiaj kiedy chodziłem po zachodnim lądowisku, zauważyłem kilka róż… - Serio ? – Zapytałem z lekkim niepokojem. - Tak. Koło kontenera na śmieci. Kiedy próbowałem je wyrzucić, okazało się, że w kontenerze jest ich znacznie więcej. Było tam też parę innych rzeczy. Jakby ktoś zaplanował jakieś oświadczyny czy coś innego. Wiesz może kto to mógł zrobić ? – spojrzał się na mnie z ukosa. Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. - Cóż, ech… Nie wiem… Davis ? Henry ? Eee… Mike ? - Cóż, zastanawiające jest też to, że widziałem Ciebie z wielkim workiem dzisiaj nad ranem o piątej. Zawartość ewidentnie się nie mieściła, ponieważ trochę rzeczy z niego wyleciało. W tym róże… Wpadłem. Nie wiedziałem, czy zna prawdę czy nie. Wtedy powiedział. - Dobrze, że ją kochasz. Miłość jest tym co spaja ten świat. Oby ona tak samo mocno kochała Ciebie. - A więc wiesz o naszych… - O czym ? - Nieważne. - Aha. Sprawa osobista ? - Tak… - Mhm. Czekaliśmy tak jeszcze kilka minut. W końcu zauważyliśmy na horyzoncie śmigłowiec. Kiedy wylądowali a agent wysiadł, Malcolm krzyknął do niego. - Kojima ! - Growd ! – Widać to byli naprawdę dobrzy znajomi. - Dobrze Cię widzieć. Wiedziałem, że jakoś Ci się uda stamtąd uciec. - Tak naprawdę nie udałoby mi się, gdyby nie ona. Powiedz mi, skąd ty ją wytrzasnąłeś ? - To długa historia. Kiedy indziej Ci ją opowiem. W każdym razie, twoje przybycie należy uczcić. – po tych słowach skontaktował się z kimś przez radio – Otwieraj szampana. Dzisiaj świętujemy. – wtedy zwrócił się do mnie i do Jessici – Idziecie z nami ? - Czemu nie ? – odpowiedziałem. Najgorsze co mogłem powiedzieć. Nie wiem co mi wtedy strzeliło do głowy. Bo widzicie, alkohol załatwił nam Rojewski. A każdy, ale to każdy zna zasadę popijawy z Patrykiem: Nie pić z nim. Problem był taki, Jessica o tym nie wiedziała. Kiedy była pijana, Rojo zrobił coś, czego mu nie wybaczyłem przez wiele lat. Przystawiał się do niej. thumb|Bywają takie dni... Że człowiek gapi się na Screeny... I nijak nie wie jak je podpisać. Podszedłem do niego i już miałem go uderzyć, ale Malcolm mnie zatrzymał. Kazał usiąść Patrykowi a mi pomógł zanieść pijaną Jessice do pokoju. Położyłem ją na łóżku a ona momentalnie zasnęła. Malcolm powiedział wtedy. - To nie jej wina. Jest pijana. Rano porozmawiamy z nim. - Ty mnie lepiej wtedy trzymaj, bo inaczej będziesz musiał mu wyryć nagrobek. - Spokojnie. Prześpij się, to Ci pomoże. – Po tych słowach poszedł. Miał rację. Musiałem się uspokoić. Położyłem się a po kilku minutach zasnąłem. Tamtej nocy pewne wspomnienie mnie nawiedziło. 1 grudnia 1987r. Pizzeria Freddy’ego Fazbear’a. Godzina 6:30 PM. Wspomnienie z czasów, kiedy byłem animatronikiem. W tamtym czasie byłem wiecznie nerwowy. Uspokajała mnie tylko jedna rzecz: bezpieczeństwo dzieci. Ja już byłem martwy, ale nikt inny nie musiał być. Jednak tamtego dnia, zawiodłem. Tamtego dnia zauważyłem piątkę dzieci. Były zaciekawione tym miejscem. Postanowiłem je zabawić. Wszystko szło dobrze a ja byłem spokojny, aż do trzeciego razu. Kiedy wychodziłem z ,,pirackiej zatoczki”, zauważyłem go. Uśmiechał się. Wiedziałem, że to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Z niepokojem wszedłem do pokoju i zastałem te same dzieci, ale martwe. To wszystko… To była moja wina. Nie powstrzymałem go. Wyszedł a jedyne co wtedy mogłem zrobić, to zamknąć im oczy i zabrać je… Do niego. 22 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base. Godzina 6:10 AM. Obudziłem się. Jessica zniknęła. Ubrałem się i poszedłem jej szukać. Siedziała na jednej z platform i trzymała się za głowę. Bidulka, miała kaca. Kiedy tylko podszedłem bliżej, powiedziała. - Ciszej. Żal mi się jej zrobiło. Podszedłem najciszej jak tylko mogłem i usiadłem koło niej. Szeptem, zapytałem. - Za dużo szampana ? - Tak. Nigdy więcej… - Znam ten ból. Nie bój się, to przejdzie za niedługo. - Jesteś pewien ? - Tak. - Przepraszam. – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia. - Za co ? - Pamiętam wszystko. Nie powinnam… - To nie twoja wina. Byłaś pijana. - Ale mogłam coś zrobić żeby odszedł ode mnie. Przepraszam. - Nic złego nie zrobiłaś. A nawet jeśli, to żałujesz tego. I to jest najważniejsze. Nie wiedziałaś, że tak się sprawy potoczą. - Czy po tym wszystkim… Dalej mnie kochasz ? - Tak. Kiedy to powiedziałem, uśmiechnęła się. Objąłem ją, a ona oparła głowę o moje ramię. Patrzyliśmy jak wschodzi słońce, do czasu, aż usłyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki. To był Malcolm. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, wyjął jakąś tabletkę z kieszeni i zadał pytanie Jessice. - Boli Cię głowa, prawda ? - Tak. - Weź to. Powinno pomóc. Jessica połknęła tabletkę i po chwili odetchnęła z uglą. - Lepiej ? – zapytał Malcolm. - Lepiej. - Dobrze. Słuchajcie, moglibyście… W tym momencie na usłyszeliśmy jakby ktoś się przewrócił. Razem z Malcolmem poszedłem to sprawdzić a Jessice kazałem zostać na platformie. Doszliśmy do schodów i odkryliśmy źródło hałasu. Okazało się, że to był Patryk. Potknął się i spadł ze schodów. Malcolm podszedł do niego i go podniósł. Kiedy to zrobił, Patryk zapytał się go. - Masz coś na ból głowy ? - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że jeszcze Cię nie zabiliśmy. - Co ? Dlaczego ? - Oboje mamy powody by zrzucić Cię z dachu… Dachu… Dachy ! – Wtedy wyjął z kieszeni radio i skontaktował się z kimś. – Hej, przeszukiwaliśmy dachy ? Nie ? Dobra, gdzie jesteś ? To wejdź na dach i przeszukaj go. - Co się stało ? – zapytałem. - Wszystko dzięki temu pajacowi. Debil jakich mało. Upił prawie wszystkich. Dzisiaj większość ma kaca, dwunastu zaginęło, a Toy Freddy gdzieś wsiąkł i nie można go znaleźć. Jak do tej pory znalezłem tylko trzech. - Na pewno się gdzieś znajdą. – wtrącił się Patryk. - Tego nie byłbym kur** pewien ! Ostatnio jak z tobą piłem film mi się urwał we Wrocławiu a obudziłem się gdzieś na Pakistańskim zadu***. Módl się lepiej, żeby byli żywi. Po tobie nie można się spodziewać niczego ! - Dobra… A on dlaczego ma niby mnie ukatrupić ? - Próbowałeś… - zamilkłem na chwilę. Postanowiłem go okłamać. – Próbowałeś mnie zastrzelić. - Serio ? Jezu, byłem pijany, nie wiedziałem co robię. - Na szczęście nic mi nie zrobiłeś. Byłeś zbyt zachlany by nawet odbezpieczyć pistolet. - Teraz lepiej uciekaj, zanim zmienimy zdanie. – powiedział Malcolm. I tyle go widzieliśmy. Malcolm spojrzał się na mnie ze zdziwionym wzrokiem. Po chwili powiedział. - Może lepiej, że nic mu nie powiedziałeś… Słuchaj, mógłbyś mi pomóc szukać ludzi ? - W porządku. Tak więc zacząłem szukać zaginionych. Po kilku minutach błądzenia na dachu znalazłem Fitzgeralda. Był nieprzytomny ale miał coś w ręce. Kiedy tylko to zobaczyłem, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. To było zdjęcie czegoś koszmarnego. Obudziłem Jeremy’ego, a ten na mój widok zaczął uciekać. Niestety, nie zwracał uwagi na to gdzie biegnie i prawie spadł z dachu. Złapał się krawędzi a ja podbiegłem do niego i podałem mu rękę. Wahał się przez moment ale jednak złapał się, a ja go wciągnąłem na górę. Kiedy tylko stanął na dwóch nogach, wymamrotał. - Dziękuję… - Nie ma za co. Ale powiedz, skąd to masz ? – pokazałem mu zdjęcie. - Co to jest ? - Nie wiem. Leżało przy tobie. Wiesz może kto Ci to mógł podrzucić ? - Nie. Wczorajszą noc pamiętam jak przez mgłę. - Ech, Malcolm nie będzie zadowolony. - No to może mu lepiej nie mówić ? - To może nam nie wyjść na dobre. Domyśliłby się po kilku sekundach. - Twierdzisz ? - Tak… - Zastanawiała mnie jedna rzecz, o którą musiałem spytać. – Słuchaj, muszę o coś zapytać. - To, że Ci podziękowałem nie oznacza, że Ci wybaczyłem. - Nie o to chodzi. Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, co ty tu jeszcze robisz ? Nie powinieneś być z rodziną ? - Ech… Chciałbym. Gdyby to było takie proste… - O co chodzi ? - Widzisz, nie jestem tutaj z własnej woli. Mój syn, Jeson, on… On został porwany. Przez najemników Johnsona. Sądziłem, że tutaj znajdę kilka odpowiedzi, ale jak na razie szukanie na nic się nie zdaje. - Kiedy to się stało ? - Miesiąc przed tym, zanim przejęliśmy tę bazę. Kiedy wróciłem do domu z przebieżki, wszystko było spustoszone a Jesona nigdzie nie było. Znalazłem jedną z naszywek FOXHOUND i wtedy zrozumiałem co się stało. - To nie twoja wina. Lepiej zanieś to teraz Malcolmowi skoro uważasz, że musi wiedzieć. Fitzgerald miał rację, Malcolm musiał wiedzieć. Szukałem go przez jakieś pięć minut, aż znalazłem go w gazowni. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał mi w twarz i już wiedział co się święci. Zapytał się mnie. - Co się stało ? - Powinieneś to zobaczyć. Podałem mu zdjęcie. Kiedy tylko je zobaczył, wytrzeszczył oko a po chwili, z gniewem na twarzy wyszedł na zewnątrz. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, zaczął krzyczeć na cały głos. - KUR** !!! I wszystko było jasne. Wtedy wszedł z powrotem i zapytał się nerwowo. - Gdzie to znalazłeś ? - Jeremy miał to przy sobie. - W takim razie, skąd ma to Jeremy ? - Nie wiem. Mówił, że mu się film urwał i nic nie pamięta. - Oby to była prawda. Poszedł i tyle go widziałem. Jeśli mam być szczery, to bałem się, że Jeremy może ze spotkania z nim nie wyjść cało. Jednak bardziej martwiła mnie sprawa jego syna. Bez chwili zamysłu, poszedłem do budynku administracji. Włączyłem jeden z komputerów i starałem się znaleźć jakiekolwiek informację na temat Jesona. Po kilku minutach przeczesywania archiwów, natknąłem się na pewien trop. Konwój z więźniami. Mieli ich przenieść z Ameryki do Afganistanu. Konwój zmierzał z obozowiska Johnsona do lotniska na pustyni Mojave. Wtedy usłyszałem Henry’ego. - Lotnisko w Mojave, Huh ? Odwróciłem się. To faktycznie był Henry. - Henry, co ty tu robisz ? - A ty ? - Ja… Eee… - A, już rozumiem. Powiedzieli Ci o naszym nowym ,,prezencie”. - Jakim prezencie ? - Prezencie od generał Silverburgh. Głównodowodząca Mike’a. Przysłała nam coś w podzięce za wyciągnięcie go z więzienia. Myślałem, że szukasz czegoś, na czym moglibyśmy to wypróbować. - A co takiego właściwie dostaliśmy ? - Wyrzutnie rakiet naprowadzanych ,,Nikita”. Pocisk leci tam, gdzie chcesz. Trudno o porządniejszą broń. - Hmm… Ciekawe. - Właśnie. Ten konwój idealnie nadaje się na chrzest bojowy dla tego cudeńka. Ale skoro ty nic o tym nie wiedziałeś, to czego ty szukasz ? - Emm… - Jak zwykle zakłopotanie. Musiałem mu coś na szybko powiedzieć. – Więźniów POW ! - To wiele tłumaczy. – Wtedy spojrzał się na ekran. – Widzę, że lepszego nie znajdziesz. Będą tam najważniejsi więźniowie. Przygotuje śmigłowiec, ty to przetestujesz. - Ja ? Nie lepiej ktoś inny ? - Nie, ty się nadajesz. Zanim jednak ruszymy, mam do Ciebie zasadnicze pytanie. Wiesz czemu Malcolm dzisiaj krzyczał koło gazowni ? - Chodziło o Fitzgeralda. - Aha. A wiesz o co poszło dokładnie ? - O jakieś zdjęcie. - Mhm. W każdym razie, musimy się zbierać. Henry przygotował śmigłowiec do odlotu a ja sprawdziłem czy z Jessicą wszystko w porządku. Pożegnałem się z nią i wyruszyłem na pustynie. 22 czerwca 2025r. Pustynia Mojave. Godzina 1:00 PM. Pilot doleciał najbliżej jak mógł, ale musiał lądować trzy kilometry od drogi konwoju. Wziąłem z maszyny ,,Nikitę” i AK-102. Dostałem też parę granatów i flary, by zasygnalizować pilotowi gdzie ma lądować. Dostałem coś jeszcze – motocykl. Dojechałem nim najbliżej jak tylko mogłem. Po tym musiałem tylko zaczekać na przejeżdżający konwój. W końcu zauważyłem ich na horyzoncie. To były cztery jeepy i jedna ciężarówka. Z jeepami mogłem zrobić co chcę, ale najważniejsze było to, żeby nie trafić w ciężarówkę. W niej znajdował się Jeson i inni więźniowie. Wystrzeliłem i nakierowałem pocisk na samochód który był na samym początku a następnie na ten na końcu konwoju. Wpadli w panikę, nie mogli zawrócić ani jechać dalej. Wziąłem karabin i ostrzeliwałem pozostałych trepów. Padli dosyć szybko. Kiedy upewniłem się, że wszyscy nie żyją, otworzyłem pakę ciężarówki. Więźniowie byli zakuci w kajdany i związane oczy, więc nie widzieli mojej głowy. Było ich tam chyba z dziesięciu. Rzuciłem flarę i wyciągnąłem pięciu z nich. Kiedy helikopter nadleciał a ja ich wsadziłem do niego, zauważyłem wrogie samochody. Chcieli pomścić swoich kompanów. Zaczaiłem się na nich za jednym z wraków i strzelałem. Trochę to zajęło, ale pozbyłem się ich. Rzuciłem kolejną flarę i wyciągnąłem resztę więźniów, w tym Jesona. Kiedy pozostali byli bezpieczni, zauważyłem kolejne zagrożenie. Nadjeżdżał czołg. Wyciągnąłem ,,Nikitę” i zacząłem go ostrzeliwać. Po jakiś pięciu minutach bombardowania czołg wyleciał w powietrze a ja rzuciłem ostatnią flarę. Śmigłowiec nadleciał a ja wsiadłem i kazałem pilotowi lecieć prosto do Mother Base. 22 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base. Godzina 6:40 PM. Śmigłowiec powoli dolatywał do bazy. Kazałem pilotowi lądować na jednej z bocznych platform a nie koło więźniów. Nie chciałem ich straszyć. Wysiadłem i zakradłem się na platformę główną. Schowałem się za jedną ze ścian i obserwowałem, jak Fitzgerald wita się ze swoim synem po Miesiącu rozłąki. Popłakał się ze szczęścia. Chociaż tyle mogłem dla niego zrobić. Po tym odwróciłem się i podskoczyłem ze strachu bo Malcolm stał za mną. - Teraz jesteśmy kwita. – powiedział – Musimy porozmawiać. - O czym ? - Nie tutaj. Idź za mną. Jak ja nienawidzę tych słów. Źle mi się kojarzą. Musiałem to jednak zignorować i iść za Malcolmem. Doprowadził mnie do głównego budynku. Czekali tam Davis, Henry i Mike. Wtedy Malcolm zaczął mówić. - Więźniowie których tutaj sprowadziłeś wiedzieli dużo. Bardzo dużo. Dzięki nim wiemy, gdzie znajduje się ich baza główna w Afganistanie. Jest silnie strzeżona. Jeśli zostanie wykryty ktoś spoza niej, aktywują się materiały wybuchowe rozmieszczone w całej placówce. Jeśli ktoś tam pójdzie, popełni tym samym samobójstwo. - Po co mi to mówisz ? Wszyscy popatrzyli się po sobie. Byli przygnębieni. Wtedy Mike powiedział. - Ten szaleniec chce się tam wysadzić. - Co ?!? – Nie chciałem wierzyć w to co słyszę. - Nie mam innego wyboru. – odpowiedział mi Malcom. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia zabiorę na tamten świat wraz z sobą Vincenta i innych. Zaatakujemy ich wszyscy, ale tylko ja tam wejdę. Twoim zadaniem jest trzymanie wszystkich z daleka. - To niedorzeczne. Nie możecie mu pozwolić tam iść ! – powiedziałem do innych. - Francis, nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Ja nie mam po co żyć. Nikt nie będzie po mnie płakał. Wszystkim powiesz, że to był wypadek… - Wypadek ?! Chcesz się zabić, i mam mówić wszystkim, że to wypadek ?! Nie ma mowy. - To wszystko skończy się tam. Tam pomszczę swojego brata. Tam pomszczę was. - Jesteś szalony. - Wiem to. - Nie możesz tam zginąć ! - Każdy kiedyś umiera. Nie da się od tego uciec, nie da się przed tym schować. Mój czas się powoli kończy. - Malcolm… - Ufam tobie. Wierzę w Ciebie. Ta rozmowa mną wstrząsnęła. Malcolm poświęcił dla mnie sporo a teraz ma poświęcić życie. Tamtej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Jessica pytała się czy wszystko w porządku, ale ja nie mogłem jej odpowiedzieć. Kłamałem, że wszystko gra. Musiała żyć w błogiej nieświadomości. =Rozdział 5 – masakra.= Wiedziałem doskonale na co się piszę. Wiedziałem, że nie wrócę. Jednak stawka była zbyt wysoka. Musiałem coś zrobić. Wybrałem śmierć, ale tym samym zabranie ze sobą moich wrogów. Szykowałem się do tej akcji kilka dni. To wszystko miało się skończyć właśnie tam. 27 czerwca 2025r. Mother Base. Godzina 8:00 PM. Szykowaliśmy się na bardzo długi lot. Zabrałem ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Broń, granaty, kamizelkę kuloodporną, wszystko co mi się jeszcze mogło przydać. Wolałem się nie opakowywać i tym samym ułatwić zabranie mojego ciała gdy już będzie po wszystkim. Poszedłem na jedną z platform, popatrzyłem na rozległe morze i zapaliłem cygaro. Moje ostatnie cygaro. To trzeba przyznać, że te mity z tym, że ostatnie cygaro jest lepsze niż każde inne, są prawdziwe. Wtedy usłyszałem za mną kroki. To był Davis. Stanął koło mnie i powiedział. - Możesz się jeszcze z tego wycofać. Możemy zrobić nalot. - Muszę mieć pewność, że nie żyje. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Nie ja tu dowodzę, ale po mojej śmierci, ty zostaniesz naczelnym tej bazy. - Żadne medale czy statusy wojskowe nie zmienią mojego zdania. Jesteś człowiekiem honoru, który poświęci się dla innych. Wyznajesz zasady prawdziwego wojownika. - Być może jako jedyny w tych czasach. Lecz świat bez niego, będzie bezpieczniejszy. To już zostało dawno przesądzone, nie powstrzymasz tego. Lepiej idź i się przygotuj. To będzie długi lot. - Żegnaj Malcolm. - Żegnaj Davis. Poszedł zabrać ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ja w tym czasie wypaliłem cygaro i po raz ostatni popatrzyłem na słońce. Zebrałem się, i ruszyłem do helikoptera. 28 czerwca 2025r. Laboratorium badawcze, Afganistan. Godzina 0:30. Wszystko było już prawie gotowe. Wszyscy mieli zaatakować od frontu, podczas gdy ja miałem się prześlizgnąć do wnętrza placówki przez jeden z szybów wentylacyjnych i aktywować materiały wybuchowe. A po tym… Modlić się, że na pogrzeb przywiozą całe ciało. Francis miał mi zapewniać eskortę snajperską do szybu. Musieliśmy mieć pewność, że dojdę tam żywy. Wziąłem ze sobą tylko Tokarieva i parę granatów. Wraz z Francisem podjechałem jeepem najbliżej jak tylko mogłem. Już miałem iść w stronę budynku, kiedy powiedział. - Służba u Ciebie, była zaszczytem… Szefie. - Nawzajem. Zanim pójdę, zrób coś dla mnie. - Co ? - Po wszystkim… Przestań walczyć. Żyj życiem jakie masz. - Zawsze jest coś, o co warto walczyć. Czy to błahostka, czy coś wielkiego. Nigdy nie należy się poddawać. Wiesz kto mnie tego nauczył ? - Wiem kto. Ale ten człowiek dzisiaj zniknie bezpowrotnie, właśnie walcząc. - Żegnaj przyjacielu. - Żegnaj. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, podbiegłem do pewnej małej stróżówki niedaleko laboratorium. Rozejrzałem się dookoła niej i podałem lokalizację kilku z nich Francisowi. Padali jak muchy. Kiedy tylko droga była czysta, przekradłem się do szybu wentylacyjnego i wydałem rozkaz ataku. Słyszałem tylko strzały i eksplozje. Ale mimo to wielu z najemników nie chciało wyjść spoza bazy. Czołgając się w tym szybie, byłem w stanie zauważyć Smitha w jednym pokoju. Rozmawiał z kilkoma żołnierzami. Był na nich wściekły za to, że pozwolili na atak. Rozmowa przebiegała tak. - Mówiłem wam, - gadał Arnold – mieliście pilnować tego miejsca, a tymczasem na zewnątrz mamy wojnę ! - Nie było niczego słychać. – bronił się żołnierz - Zaatakowali z zaskoczenia… - To nie jest wytłumaczenie twojej niekompetencji. Jesteś zwykłym debilem a nie żołnierzem ! - Przepraszam… - wyszeptał żołnierz. - Co mówisz ? - Przepraszam. Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie. - Spokojnie nie zabije Cię. Po tych słowach, wyjął z kieszeni pistolet i postrzelił najemnika w kolano. Padł na ziemię z krzykiem. Próbował uciskać ranę, ale Smith na nią nadepnął. - Czujesz to ? – powiedział Smith – Czujesz ten ból ? Czyż nie jest wspaniały ? - Co ? – odpowiedział z przerażeniem najemnik. - Dzięki niemu, wiemy, że żyjemy. Pomaga nam. Szkoli nas. Abyśmy byli twardsi. Owszem, nieraz przeszkadza, ale jest nieoceniony. Ból jest piękny. A zadawanie go… Jest piękniejsze. Po tym, podniósł nogę i nadepnął jeszcze raz, z całej siły na ranę żołnierza. Ten zaczął krzyczeć w niebogłosy. Arnold zabrał z powrotem nogę i powiedział do reszty, żeby zabrali gdzieś poszkodowanego. Jezu… Wiedziałem, że Arnold jest szalony, ale nie myślałem, że na taką skalę. To mnie upewniło, że świat bez niego będzie lepszy. Ruszyłem dalej przed siebie. Jeńcy powiedzieli, że w wentylacji powinny być czujniki. Doczołgałem się do nich, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, były wyłączone. Oznaczało to, że baza pozostanie nietknięta. Pozostały mi tylko kamery. Wypełzłem przez najbliższy otwór i zacząłem szukać. Po kilku minutach i po kilku trupach w końcu znalazłem. Niestety, była wyłączona. Jakby ktoś celowo to zrobił. Postanowiłem znaleźć biuro zarządcy i tam aktywować materiały ręcznie. Problem był w tym, że nie wiedziałem gdzie to jest. Musiałem znaleźć i przesłuchać jakiegoś żołnierza. Niedługo potrwało szukanie, bo pewna grupka trepów biegła by odpowiedzieć na nasz atak. Złapałem ostatniego z nich i zaciągnąłem w jakiś korytarz. Przystawiłem mu pistolet do głowy i zapytałem się. - Gdzie jest biuro ? - Idź w prawo, po tym skręć w lewo i prosto. Da się zauważyć. Błagam… Nie zabijaj mnie. - Na to jest już za późno. Pociągnąłem za spust. Puściłem jego ciało, zamknąłem mu oczy i poszedłem w stronę biura. Faktycznie, dość łatwo było trafić. Otworzyłem drzwi a moim oczom ukazał się Smith. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i powiedział. - Malcolm, zaczynasz robić się przewidywalny. Powinieneś popracować a nie od razu iść na pewną śmierć. - Co tu robisz ? – wyciągnąłem pistolet i wycelowałem w niego. - Nie ma ich tu. Jestem tylko ja. - Co ? - Przyszedłeś zabić też Johnsona i Vincenta. Niestety, to była podpucha. - Kto Ci powiedział o ataku ? - A kto tobie powiedział o tym, że tutaj jesteśmy ? – wyciągnął wtedy z kieszeni jakiś przycisk. - Odłóż to. - Nie tak szybko. Planowałem to od dawna, wiesz ? To wszystko. Wyłączone czujniki i kamery. Gadaliśmy bzdury o spotkaniu przy tych więźniach i o zabezpieczeniu w postaci wybuchu. Tak naprawdę, chcieliśmy byś tu się znalazł. Ale… Tylko ty. Po tych słowach, nacisnął przycisk. Usłyszałem wybuchy dochodzące z zewnątrz. - Ta… Raczej nie mieli zbyt wiele szczęścia. – stwierdził Arnold. - Coś ty uczynił ? - Rozstawiliśmy wszędzie miny. To był detonator. - Ty skurwysy***… - I co teraz ? Zabijesz mnie ? Przecież nie masz czym. – I wtedy wyjął z kieszeni… Magazynek. Z mojego pistoletu. – Nauczył mnie kilku sztuczek. Spojrzałem się na pistolet. Rzeczywiście, nie było w nim magazynka. Świetnie. - Nie masz teraz innego wyboru niż… Nie dokończył, bo ścianę po naszej prawej stronie coś uderzyło. Ostatnie co z tego pamiętam, to wybuch i płomienie, które powaliły mnie i Smitha na podłogę. Straciłem przytomność. Nie wiem co się stało po tym, ale kiedy się obudziłem, stało nade mną kilku najemników. Spojrzałem na dziurę w ścianie i płonący obok wrak śmigłowca. Przynajmniej wiedziałem co się stało. Wtedy dowódca całej bandy powiedział przez radio. - Mamy go. Gdzie go zabrać ? (…) No dobra, co mam z nim zrobić ? (…) Że co ?!? (…) Cholera… Muszę ? (…) W porządku. Podszedł do mnie i wyjął maczetę. Powiedział. - To nie jest sprawa osobista. Wtedy uciął mi lewą rękę. Nigdy nie czułem takiego bólu. Wtedy dowódca wyciągnął radio i znowu zaczął mówić. Na jego miejsce podszedł żołnierz z granatami które mi zabrali. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, szybko wstałem, wyciągnąłem zawleczkę w jednym z nich i rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Byli w zbyt dużym szoku by zareagować. Wybiegłem z biura i jedyne co usłyszałem to wybuch. Teraz musiałem coś zrobić z ręką. Nie mogłem jej przyszyć, bo nie miałem jak. Nie było też w pobliżu żadnych bandaży. Nie miałem innego wyjścia, musiałem to podpalić. Wróciłem jeszcze raz do wraku i włożyłem to co zostało z mojej ręki do płomieni. Bolało, ale zatamowało krwawienie. Teraz musiałem się tylko stąd jakoś wydostać. Pistoletu nigdzie nie było, a iDroid jakoś szwankował. Próbowałem się z kimś skontaktować, ale jedyne co mi się udało to przechwycić jakąś transmisję między moimi żołnierzami. - Musimy spiep****. Nie ma innego wyjścia. - Nie możemy tutaj zostawić Malcolma. - Pewnie nie żyje. Martw się lepiej o siebie… Cholera, gdzie jest Henry ? - Nie żyje. Henry nie żyje. - Kur** ! Je*** to wszystko, spadamy ! Henry nie żyje. I to przeze mnie. To ja umyślałem sobie ten atak. Przysiągłem wtedy, że mi za to zapłacą. Wszyscy trzej. Smith, Merkins, Vincent… Wszyscy. Wyszedłem wtedy z biura, ale za drzwiami czekał Smith który za pomocą jakiegoś karabinu przewrócił mnie na ziemię. Kiedy tylko się otrząsnąłem, spojrzałem na niego. Był cały poparzony. Już przed tym nie należał do najpiękniejszych, ale teraz… Ble. Ukląkł koło mnie i wyciągnął coś małego. Przypominało kawałek wirnika, lub coś takiego. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i powiedział. - Teraz już wszystko jest gotowe. Zamachnął się i wbił mi to w głowę. I jeszcze raz, straciłem przytomność. Tak... I tyle wyszło z samobójczej akcji. Co by tu dalej mówić... Czekajcie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania